I'll Be Watching You A Luke Friend fanfic
by Broganmadfatdiary
Summary: Luke Friend is a contestant from the 2013 x factor live shows. Brogan is a new runner on the show, and she's in charge of getting the boy's category to the right places. The two become close, and as soon as people see Brogan's vlogs, they are instantly paired together. How long will it take for the two to realise that they like each other?
1. Chapter 1

The live shows were a week away. The contestants had moved in, and so far, everyone seemed to be getting along. There were mixed emotions in the house; both excitement and nerves. Luke, personally, just wanted to get onto that stage and sing. The wait was agonising.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and the contestants were all in the studio for costume ideas, as well as hair and makeup. The new runners had arrived, and were waiting for to get started. First things first, they had to get the contestants in the right department.  
"Brogan? Can you please tell Luke that he needs to get to wardrobe, please?" A member of staff asked her.  
Brogan smiled and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears. She was excited. This was her first proper job, and she was already doing something that she loved. Brogan walked into the green room, and she glanced around at all the contestants. They were all sitting talking and laughing to one another. Brogan spotted Luke, who in that moment, had glanced up at her, to see who was at the door.  
She walked over to him, and she smiled,  
"Hi, Luke." She said politely.  
"Hiya, y'alright?" He asked, smiling back at her.  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah, you're needed in wardrobe."  
He nodded, standing up,  
"Right. Thanks."  
"No problem." Brogan replied, suddenly feeling nervous.  
She led Luke through the studio, heading towards the costume department.  
"So is it all new for you, too?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"Yeah. Thankfully, though, we got to come in last week, and get to know the studios."  
"Oh, that's good then."  
Brogan nodded at him, and smiled,  
"Yeah."  
"How old are you then?" Luke asked.  
"18." She replied, and then let out another laugh. "I know - big shock, because of my height."  
Brogan was small for her age, and it was the one thing that made her so shy and self-conscious.  
Luke shook his head,  
"Nah, it's not." He replied, and then he smiled at her. "And you're definitely not from down here."  
Brogan laughed,  
"Yep, you got me. Born and raised northerner."  
"I love northern accents!" Luke beamed, causing Brogan to laugh.  
"I've noticed."  
They arrived at the costume department, and Brogan gestured to go inside,  
"Well, I suppose I'll see you around." Brogan smiled at him.  
Luke nodded, moving a dreadlock from his face, with a smile on his face,  
"Yeah, definitely."  
"Have fun." She replied, referring to the costume department.  
Luke let of a laugh,  
"Oh, thanks. See you around—sorry. You never told me your name."  
"Brogan." She introduced herself.  
"Brogan." Luke smiled. "Nice and unique." Brogan nodded and blushed slightly. "See you around, Brogan."  
She waved at Luke, before he turned and walked upstairs and into the trailer.

* * *

It was Saturday night, which meant that it was the first live show. Everyone was both stressed and nervous. Brogan had her list that she needed to do throughout the show. Thankfully, it was all backstage stuff with the contestants. Brogan was finishing her small five-minute break, and she checked the time,  
"Balls." She mumbled.  
"Keep calm, B." Her friend, Katie, told her. "We're doing great so far. You worry way too much."  
There were different reasons to why Brogan was so nervous. As the week went by, she has found herself around Luke a lot. So much, that everyone was calling her Luke's personal assistant. Brogan had been listening to Luke's rehearsals all week long, and she was mesmerised. She had heard him on the television throughout the auditioning period, but listening to him up-close and personal, was a completely different story.  
Brogan made her way to the hair and makeup department, and she got a few instructions from Jamie, and laughed at his words,  
"Get Luke in here. We have some serious work to do."  
Everyone was always teasing Luke for his dreadlocks. Personally, Brogan loved that. It was unusual and different. Two things Brogan liked. As Brogan made her way to Luke's dressing room, she thought about something that happened yesterday.

_She and Luke were walking down the corridor, _  
_"Can I just say that my hair isn't as bad as everyone's making out." Luke assured her. _  
_Brogan laughed,_  
_"I'm sure it's not."_  
_"No - honestly." Luke laughed. "C'mere." Taking hold of Brogan's hand, he brought her into the hair and makeup department, and he sat down on the chair. "Smell my hair."_  
_Brogan laughed,_  
_"What?!"_  
_Luke laughed as well,_  
_"Just smell my hair!"_  
_Shaking her head, Brogan moved closer to Luke, and she took a slight sniff; feeling completely awkward, and was secretly worried that he was messing when her._  
_"See? It's clean!" Luke smiled at her._  
_Brogan laughed and nodded,_  
_"Okay, it's clean! I believed you before you made me smell your hair!"_  
_Luke laughed,_  
_"I had to make sure!" He told her._

As Brogan got to Luke's dressing room, she quickly grinned to herself, before knocking on the door. Luke opened the door a few seconds later; half dressed. He has his jeans and boots on, but his shirt was opened. Brogan could feel her cheeks burning slightly, and she was grateful that Luke didn't point it out.  
"Hiya, B. Y'alright?" He smiled brightly.  
"Yeah." She nodded and smiled. "Um… Jamie wants you in hair and makeup. He said - and quote- we have some serious work to do."  
Luke laughed and he nodded,  
"Okay."  
He walked out of his dressing room, closing the door behind him, and as the two walked down the corridor, he began to button up his shirt.  
"You excited then?" Brogan asked, smiling up at him.  
Luke grinned and he nodded,  
"Yeah! I'm really, really excited! Can't believe I'm opening the live shows!"  
"I know!" Brogan beamed back.  
"You're going to be amazing." She told him.  
"Awe!" Luke grinned, wrapping an arm around Brogan's shoulders, hugging her sideways as they walked. "Thanks, B."  
Brogan smiled up at him,  
"You're welcome."

* * *

There was only fifteen minutes before the first live show started, and the crew were rushing around like crazy. Brogan tried to keep herself calm, but with everyone freaking out and stressing out, she was finding it hard to. Leading Tamera into the hair and makeup for another touch up, she then walked out of the room, seeing Luke standing near the exit to the stage. Smiling to herself, she walked over to him,  
"Taking a breather?" Brogan asked, leaning against the wall beside Luke.  
He looked up from the ground and he smiled at her, nodding,  
"Something like that." He replied.  
Brogan nodded slightly,  
"You're gonna do great. Just go out there and enjoy yourself, yeah?"  
Luke smiled bigger, and he nodded again,  
"Yeah."  
Brogan placed a hand on his arm, before she stood up straight,  
"I best get going again." She let out a laugh. "Y' want a bottle of water, or anything?"  
"Uh…" Luke trailed off, and then he scrunched his face up slightly. "D'ya mind?"  
Brogan shook her head, smiling at him,  
"Course not. It's my job! I'll be right back."  
"Thanks, Brogan."  
"You're welcome." Brogan smiled at him, before she walked over to the mini canteen nearby. Rushing over to the fridges, Brogan got out a bottle of water, and then she jogged out of the canteen, and back over to where Luke was standing; and she handed over the water,  
"Here you go."  
Luke smiled at her,  
"Thanks, Brogan."  
She shook her head,  
"Don't mention it."  
"Brogan!" One of the crewmembers called.  
"I best get going." Brogan said, waving at Luke, whom waved back, as she turned and walked into the room.  
"I need you to get the contestants onto the stage, okay? So when it's time, I need you to get the next contestant, and then get them ready. That okay?"  
Brogan smiled and nodded,  
"Yep, that's fine."  
"Thanks, Brogan."  
She smiled and nodded, before her manager gave her the clipboard, with the contestants order on.

* * *

"C'mon, Luke. You're on." Brogan told him, taking hold of his wrist, and she led him over to the side of the stage. "Y' need to get on stage and get in position."  
Luke took a deep breath, and he nodded,  
"Okay." He looked at her. "Wish me luck?"  
Brogan smiled,  
"You don't need it, but, good luck, Luke."  
He smiled back at her, and then he took another deep breath, as the lights dimmed, so Luke could get in position.


	2. Chapter 2

The first live show was finished, which meant that Brogan and the rest of the crew were done for the night.  
"Well done, everyone!" The runners' manager said, with a smile on her face.  
Brogan took a deep breath of relief, and she smiled at her friend Katie, whom smiled back at her. The two linked arms, and they made their way out of the room, seeing that the contestants were making their way towards the xtra factor studio.  
"Hey! Well done, guys!" Katie called.  
"Thank you!" Tamera called back.  
Brogan smiled at the group,  
"You all did great."  
They all started thanking Brogan and Katie, before they said their goodbyes, and the two girls made their way into the room where the runners hung out. Brogan and Katie sat down on the beanbags that sat in the middle of the room, and Brogan instantly dug out her digital camera. She and some other of the runners, -including Katie-, had decided to create vlogs about being a runner on the x factor. Katie got out her camera, and the two laughed. Turning on her camera, Brogan then turned the camera to face her,  
"Hello, everyone! So the first live show is over and done with, and it was so much fun! Stressful," Brogan laughed, "but fun." She turned the camera to Katie. "How did you find the first show?"  
Katie grinned at Brogan's camera,  
"It was so cool! Even though it was very hectic, it was amazing to see what it's like behind the scene, and it's awesome to help out with it all!"  
Brogan turned the camera back to herself,  
"Well, we're just going to have a small rest, and then we're going to go back to the hotel and sleep for tomorrow's results." She waved to the camera, before turning off the camera.

* * *

It was late when Brogan got to her hotel room, and she was exhausted. Sighing deeply, Brogan walked over to her bed, and instantly lay back against the pillows. Pulling her phone out of her coat pocket, she unlocked her phone, and she clicked on her twitter icon.

**blnx3:** The first live show is over and done  
with! All the contestants were amazing! #xfactor  
blnx3: Work doesn't stop yet for me… Or  
for any of the vlogging runners… Editing time!

She got out her laptop, and she started to edit the vlog from today. An hour and a half later, Brogan was pleased with her finished result, and she rendered it. after publishing it on YouTube, with the title: _The Life of a Runner / x factor live show #1_, she then tweeted a link, and she then closed her laptop and sighed deeply, feeling the tiredness hit her. standing up and changing into an over-sized t-shirt, she then crawled under her covers and she felt asleep instantly.

* * *

Luke was sitting in the x factor house in his room, still buzzing from the live show. Everyone else was asleep, but he just couldn't seem to fall asleep himself. Choosing to look online on twitter to see some tweets from the viewers, he began aimlessly scrolling through his timeline. He noticed that some of the runners were tweeting about vlogs. Curious, he clicked on Brogan's vlog, which she had just tweeted. Grabbing his earphones from his side table, he sat up in bed and he plugged in his earphones, and he clicked on the YouTube link. After watching the video, he liked the video, and decided to leave a comment:

**Luke Friend:** I believe I saw myself in a few  
of those clips… :P Might get myself and the  
boys to make a special appearance for your  
next video. Hahaha. x

After sending the comment, Luke yawned big, as he took his earphones out of his phone, and he placed both the earphones and his phone onto his side table, and he lay down, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Brogan's alarm went off, and she sat up instantly, her heart racing from the sudden loud noise. Turning off her alarm, Brogan climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes, and yawning. She stretched big, and she looked down at her phone, to see that Katie had just text her.

**Katie:** Meet me downstairs for breakfast  
in ten minutes. xo  
**Brogan:** Okay… I've just woke up,  
like, so bear with… xo

Rushing over to her wardrobe, Brogan got out a pair of black leggings, a long shirt, and a pair of converses. She wasn't really in the mood for dressing stylish today. She was too exhausted and drained from yesterday's show, but she was still excited for today.

After she changed, Brogan made her way downstairs, and she met Katie in the dining area for breakfast.  
"You excited for today then?" She asked.  
Brogan nodded and smiled,  
"Yep! I love it so far!"  
"Me too! Oh my god, everyone is so nice and helpful."  
Brogan giggled at Katie's reply, but she had a point. Everyone was really nice; including the contestants. There were no bitchiness in the house, which, unlike last year, was a change.

* * *

The girls arrived at the studio for 10:30 and instantly threw themselves into work. Brogan began to help the hair and makeup team get their stuff organised for tonight, while Katie started helping the costume department with tonight's outfits for all the contestants.  
As Brogan finished helping the hair and makeup department, she heard someone whistling. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she looked over at the doorway, and a few seconds later, Luke walked in, and he smiled brightly at her,  
"Hiya."  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"Hi, you okay?" She asked.  
He nodded,  
"Yeah, thanks. You?"  
Brogan smiled, folding her arms over her chest,  
"Yeah, I'm good."  
"Good." He smiled back at her. "I saw your vlog last night." He told her.  
She raised her eyebrows at him, suddenly feeling nervous,  
"Oh yeah?"  
He nodded,  
"Yeah. I liked it."  
Brogan blushed slightly,  
"Thanks."  
"I commented on it." Luke told her with a smile. "I told you that Nick, Sam and I should do a special appearance for your video." He joked.  
She laughed,  
"Oh, that'd be awesome!" She laughed.  
Luke grinned,  
"I'll be sure to tell them then!"  
Brogan smiled at him, and then she checked the time,  
"Go on, you. You're needed on stage for rehearsals of tonight's performance."  
He laughed at her,  
"Yes, ma'am." He teased.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, and then she laughed,  
"Would you just go?" She said, nudging him lightly.  
Luke raised his arms in defence, as he walked out of the room, laughing to himself.

* * *

The first week was over, and there was one contestant gone – Lorna. Everyone was acting differently. They didn't know _how_ to react. The two over 25's; Sam and Shelley were the most shocked and upset, as it was one from their category. The show was over, and the runners were in their room hanging out, and talking amongst their selves. There was a knock on the door. Brogan stood up, and she walked over to the door and she opened it, to see Luke standing there. He had his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, and he smiled at her,  
"Hey."  
Brogan smiled back at him,  
"Hi! You okay?" She asked.  
Luke nodded at her,  
"Yeah, yeah. The lads were just wondering if you'd come with us?"  
She furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Huh?"  
"For your video?" Luke said, raising his eyebrows at her.  
"Ohhhh!" Brogan laughed. "Hold on then!"  
She walked over and grabbed her bag and coat, said goodbye to the runners, and then she followed Luke out of the room, and into Nicholas' dressing room. When they walked in, she noticed that Nicholas and Sam were sitting on chairs. They looked up at she and Luke, and they said their hellos.  
"This better be good." Brogan joked.  
"We wanted to make a nice message for your video." Nicholas told her.  
Brogan loved the boys. If she had to choose any of the categories, she'd definitely say that she got on the most with the boys. Her manager had assigned to working along side them; getting them to sound check, costume fittings, hair and makeup, etc. So over the past week, they'd all gotten to know each other a little bit.  
Sam stood up and he grinned,  
"Do you want an intro or an outro?" He asked.  
"Uh…" Brogan trailed off, and laughed, shrugging. "I dunno!" She admitted.  
"She's helpful is this one." Nicholas said to Sam and Luke.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully at him, as he smiled at her.  
"Just do whatever!" Brogan said, getting out her camera. "Don't even know why you wanna do this." She mumbled.  
"Because you've been vlogging a lot this week, and you might as well have some of the contestants in it, too." Luke replied her mumbles, wrapping an arm around Brogan's shoulders, smiling down at him.  
She smiled back at him, and she sighed slightly,  
"Okay." She turned on her camera, and she aimed it at Sam and Nicholas. "Just do whatever."  
Just as Brogan was about to click record, she got a better idea, and she placed her camera on Nicholas' dressing table,  
"I'm just going to record the rest of this hang out." Brogan told them.  
"Well this'll be fun." Luke laughed, rubbing his hands together.  
Brogan laughed, pressing record, and then she walked over to the sofa, and she sat down; Luke sitting down beside her.  
"You do realise you're just going to get a lot of boys fighting and taking the piss out of each other, right?"  
Brogan shrugged slightly,  
"Ah well." She laughed.  
"Shall we do a sing-song?" Luke suggested.  
The boys agreed, and Luke grabbed his guitar. Making sure they were all in the shot, Brogan crossed her legs, as she listened to the three boys sing together to, _Hey Ho_.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, c'mon then." Brogan's best friend urged. "What's it like?" She asked over Skype.  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"Amazing." She admitted truthfully. "Everyone is so amazing, and so kind. It's like a family."  
Phoebe smiled at her,  
"That's really great, B!" She beamed. "Any cute boys there?" She joked.  
Brogan rolled her eyes, blushing slightly,  
"Shut up."  
Phoebe gasped,  
"There is!"  
Brogan's eyes widened slightly,  
"No!" She shook her head. "No! I just meant that it's work! I'm not there to focus on the cute boys!"  
Phoebe smirked at her,  
"Mhm."  
"Seriously!" Brogan defended.

* * *

It was the end of the third live show, and everyone was buzzing from their performances. Luke especially, since all the judges were really eager about his performance, and he finally felt like he had a proper place in the competition. Grinning, Luke walked into the hair and makeup department, as he scanned around. He saw Brogan, and he grinned, making his way over to her. The two were getting closer and closer, as the days went on, and he really enjoyed Brogan's company.  
"Boo." He said softly.  
Brogan turned around, and she smiled,  
"Hey, you!" She replied. "Someone's a little bit too happy." She teased.  
Luke grinned,  
"I feel great!" He beamed.  
"Awe." Brogan smiled.  
The more Brogan hung around with the boys category, the more they seemed to be in her vlog; always showing them messing around, or making their way from sound check, to costume, etc. Her vlogs were becoming popular by the second, which wasn't Brogan's original intention. She had been getting a few comments, calling her a fame whore, because she was using the boys to get more views. When honestly, that wasn't the case. The boys were her friends, and she was simply just filming them, and then adding them to her vlogs. She rarely thought about the fact that them being in her vlogs would give her videos a bigger boost. She didn't tell the boys that she was getting these messages. Only Katie knew. She didn't want them to feel bad about the hate that she was getting.  
"So the lads and Rough Copy are going out to the Christmas market up the road if you're interested?" Luke offered, stuffing his hands into his leather jacket pocket.  
"Yeah?" Brogan asked, raising her eyebrows at him.  
Luke nodded and smiled,  
"Yeah. I asked Katie, but she said she's got to go and see her dad, as it's his birthday." He shrugged slightly. "But if you wanna come too, that'd be cool."  
"Uh…" Brogan trailed off, and then she nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Yeah, that'd be cool." She replied.  
Luke grinned,  
"Awesome! Get your coat and that then, and we'll set off!"

* * *

After getting her stuff together, she and Luke met Nicholas, Sam and Rough Copy near the back entrance. Tamera asked if she could come, and the boys accepted her offer. She and Sam were slowly on the road of getting together, and all the contestants were constantly teasing them about it. Personally, Brogan thought they'd be a cute couple. But she'd never interfere.  
"We ready for the Crimbo market?!" Kaz asked.  
"Yeah!" The rest of us replied, before letting out a laugh.  
Everyone arrived at the Christmas market ten minutes later, and Brogan instantly felt nervous. People were going to notice them. They were x factor contestants. It was guaranteed. But they didn't seem to mind.  
Luke nudged Brogan, causing her to look up at him,  
"You should really get some footage here. It's beautiful."  
Brogan smiled, and she nodded, getting out her camera, and she started to film.

* * *

"What's your favourite bit about the Christmas market?" Brogan asked Nicholas, as she filmed him.  
"Watching Sam and Tamera snuggle up together." He replied, and Brogan and Luke gasped, laughing at his comment.  
Nicholas grinned,  
"Nah, I'm kidding. But it is really beautiful here. It's like a winter wonderland."  
Brogan turned the camera to Luke, whom was standing beside Brogan, with his hands in his jacket, and he grinned at her nodding,  
"Very beautiful." Brogan laughed behind the camera. "It's a shame that I'm underage, because I really want to try that mould wine, and no one will buy me some." His eyes widened slightly, in a joking way. "I'm joking! I'm joking!"  
Brogan laughed,  
"Suuuuure you are." She replied sarcastically.  
"I am!" Luke defended, with a smile on his face.  
Luke took her camera from her, and he turned it to face Brogan,  
"Show everyone what you bought."  
Brogan gasped, and then she beamed,  
"Okay!"  
Brogan opened the small bag, and she got out the little box,  
"Okay, so at home, it's a tradition to buy these little glass ornaments. I have a Donald Duck and a swan at home. Now… I have a kitty!" She grinned, holding the green kitten up to the camera.  
"Awee!" Luke laughed as he filmed.

* * *

"I've been trying to walk away for a little while now, because there's a big group of fans that have spotted the boys. But every time I do, Luke calls me back over, so, so far, I'm not doing well." Brogan informed the camera, brushing her fringe from her face. She then turned the camera to face the crowd that had surrounded the gang; thankfully, Brogan wasn't in it. (She had quickly escaped when she could). She put them camera back on her, and she shook her head,  
"It's crazy." She told the camera.  
After everyone had gotten their picture with the boys and Tamera, and/or an autograph, they made their back over to Brogan, and she decided to film them.  
"That was crazy!" Sam said.  
Tamera nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear,  
"I know! They just went insane!"  
Luke nudged Brogan, causing her to look up,  
"Why did you keep trying to leave us?"  
Brogan let out a laugh, and she shrugged slightly,  
"Just being around that made me a little anxious, that's all."  
He frowned slightly, and he hugged her sideways,  
"I just didn't want to lose you in this huge crowd." He told her.

* * *

Everyone except Brogan, made their way back to the x factor house. Brogan went to her hotel room, and she heard her phone buzz. Looking down, she smiled to herself.

**Luke:** Hey. :)  
**Brogan:** Hi. :} believe I've just seen you. :P  
**Luke:** Haha, just wanted to check you got home, that's all. :)  
**Brogan:** That's sweet. :} yeah I got home. :}  
**Luke:** Good, good. Glad you came tonight. It was a lot of fun.  
**Brogan:** I'm glad I came as well. I really enjoyed it! I love the Christmas markets.  
**Luke:** And now you have a new addition to your glass ornaments, too.  
**Brogan:** Yes I do! :}  
**Luke:** You should call it Luke… ;)  
**Brogan:** Luke, the kitty?  
**Luke:** Luke, the kitty.  
**Brogan:** Okay, I will! My kitty has officially been named Luke!  
**Luke:** Result! Haha.  
**Brogan:** Lmfao, you weirdo!  
**Luke:** I try, I try. I'll let you sleep. Big day ahead…  
**Brogan:** Don't you start worrying now, mister! You were amazing tonight. Don't doubt yourself.  
**Luke:** Thanks, Brogan. I appreciate it. x  
**Brogan:** Anytime, Luke. :} sweet dreams. xo  
**Luke:** Sweet dreams. x

Brogan smiled to herself, as she changed out of her clothes, and into her over-sized t-shirt. Brogan climbed into bed, and she edited together her vlog, and she uploaded it: _The life of a runner / Another live show & Christmas Market Madness_.  
After posting her video link onto twitter, Brogan closed her laptop, and laid down, falling asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Brogan turned her camera to face her,  
"So, as I'm waiting for Nicholas to finish his rehearsal on stage, and I am with this one." Brogan turned her camera round to face Luke.  
He was looking down at his guitar, and looked up, smiling and waving,  
"Hi!"  
Brogan grinned,  
"How're you doing?"  
"I'm good!" He nodded, and he scratched his arm. "How're you?"  
"I'm good, too, thanks." She replied. "You gonna play us something?" She asked.  
Luke smiled at her,  
"Yeah, sure. What d'ya wanna hear?"  
"Hmmm…"  
Luke laughed,  
"Oh, here we go." He joked.  
Brogan gasped and laughed,  
"Oi, cheeky!"  
Luke just grinned at Brogan, causing her to smile back at him,  
"Okay! I want to hear _Wonderwall_." She told him.  
His eyes lit up,  
"I love that song!"  
Brogan scoffed,  
"Who doesn't?"  
Luke let out a laugh,  
"True, true."

* * *

After Luke finished the song, Brogan grinned big, and she sat down beside him, filming herself giving Luke a sideways hug,  
"I loved it!"  
Luke smiled at her,  
"Good. I'm glad."  
Brogan glanced at the clock,  
"Oh! It's time for your rehearsal, c'mon!"  
Standing up, the two made their way down the corridor, and towards the stage. Once they got there, Luke went over to Louis, where Nicholas made his way over to Brogan.  
"Where d'ya need me now, boss?" He asked.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, smiling at him,  
"Ummm… Wardrobe."  
He saluted her,  
"Aye, aye captain."  
She laughed,  
"Would you just go?"  
As the two made their way towards wardrobe, they met Tamera on the way.  
"Hi, you two!"  
Brogan smiled at her,  
"Hiya, y'alright?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah! Sam and me were planning a small cinema session, and was wondering if you, Katie, Nicholas and Luke wanted to tag along?"  
Nicholas furrowed his eyebrows together, as he looked at her,  
"Sounds more like a triple date to me."  
Brogan had to admit; Nicholas had a point.  
Tamera tutted,  
"Then bring someone else along as well!"  
Brogan couldn't help but laugh,  
"I'll be there."  
Tamera grinned at her,  
"Yay, okay! It'll be tonight."  
"Because it's orange Wednesdays by any chance?" Brogan teased.  
She laughed,  
"Exactly!"  
Brogan shook her head and laughed, watching Tamera walk away.  
"Wonder what the two lovebirds are wanting to watch." Nicholas said.  
She shrugged,  
"Dunno." Brogan admitted.

* * *

Later that evening, Brogan and Katie were getting ready in Brogan's hotel room.  
"I'm so tired, I can't even function." Katie complained, fastening her skinny jeans.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully,  
"It'll be fun." She told her.  
Katie sighed,  
"It better be. I felt like I haven't slept in days!"  
Brogan couldn't help but laugh, and then she heard her phone ring. Picking it up, she saw Luke's caller id.  
"Hi!" She answered, picking up her leather jacket.  
"Hey, we're outside."  
Brogan smiled,  
"Okay, we're on our way down now." Brogan hung up the call. "C'mon."  
The two girls slipped on their ankle boots, and then they walked out of Brogan's hotel room, and they made their way to the lifts, and then they walked out to the reception.  
"Think they'll be in the car." Katie told her.  
Brogan nodded in agreement, and the two girls made their way outside and to the car. Opening the door and climbing in, Brogan smiled at everyone,  
"Hello!" She greeted.  
Luke laughed,  
"Hello to you, too."  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, smiling, and she nudged him,  
"I'm allowed to be in a good mood, aren't I?"  
Luke smiled and nodded at her. He glanced down, and took Brogan's digital camera out of her hands; Nicholas doing the same with Katie's camera. Luke turned on Brogan's camera, and he turned the camera to face him,  
"Hello Brogan's viewers! We're just in the car with…" He turned the camera to the seats behind him, where Sam, Tamera and Kaz were sitting. "These three."  
"Hey!" The three said to the camera, smiling and waving.  
"Katie." Luke introduced, putting the camera on her. "And in the front, we have Nicholas. Who's currently using Katie's camera."  
Luke turned the camera to record both him and Brogan,  
"And obviously you know this one."  
Brogan smiled and waved, and then she looked at Luke,  
"Why do you always end up stealing my camera?" She asked with a laugh.  
Luke looked back at her, and he shrugged,  
"Cause it's fun." He grinned.  
Brogan smiled back at him,  
"Well, are you gonna tell 'em where we're going?" She laughed.  
"Oh, yeah!" Luke looked back at Brogan's camera. "The gang are off to the cinema to see…" Luke turned the camera to Sam.  
"Insidious." He said in a low and tense voice.  
Brogan's eyes widened slightly,  
"You're joking, right?"  
Luke laughed slightly, pointing the camera at Brogan,  
"No, why?"  
"I hate scary films." Brogan whispered to Luke.  
He frowned slightly,  
"Well, I'll sit next to you then. And when you're scared, I'll distract you."  
Brogan smiled at him, feeling her cheeks blush slightly,  
"Thanks."  
Luke smiled back at her,  
"You're welcome."

* * *

"Oh my god, I don't think I'm never sleeping again." Brogan said into the camera, as she walked out of the cinema.  
"Never. Ever. Sleeping. Again." Katie said to her camera.  
There was a sudden sound of girls screaming, causing Brogan and Katie to both jump and look behind them.  
Brogan looked back at her camera,  
"Okay, the boys and Tamera have been invaded again."  
Katie looked back at her camera,  
"There's a few fans that have kidnapped the rest of the gang, so we're just going to have to wait, until we can go."  
Brogan looked at Katie,  
"I seriously don't know how they do it."  
"Me either." Katie replied.  
The two turned off their cameras and put them away, and then they linked arms, slowly making their way over to the small crowd. Brogan could faintly see Luke taking a picture with some girl. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was kissing his cheek. Brogan couldn't help but roll her eyes, and she didn't even know why she did it. She rested her head on Katie's shoulder, watching the crowd excitedly take pictures with everyone. After taking a picture with the girl, Luke glanced over at Brogan and Katie,  
"Sorry." He mouthed to them.  
Brogan lifted her head, and she smiled at him, showing him that it was okay.  
"If we're gonna stay friends with this lot, we're gonna have to get used to this." Katie told her.  
Brogan nodded in agreement, and then all of a sudden, there were camera flashes from the left-hand side. The two girls blinked a few times, before looking over at the paparazzi that were taking pictures.  
"That too." Brogan sighed deeply.  
Luke looked over at the paparazzi, and instantly moved through the crowd, and over to the girls; Tamera following his footsteps.  
"You two alright?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in concern.  
"Yeah, sorry about this. Didn't think they'd be here tonight." Tamera added.  
Katie smiled and shook her head,  
"Don't worry about it, we're fine."  
Luke looked at Brogan, who then smiled at him.  
"Go and finish taking pictures with your fans." Brogan told both Luke and Tamera.  
The two quickly finished their pictures, as did the rest, and then they headed over to the car and got inside; driving away.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe how crazy that was out there." Tamera said, buckling her seatbelt.  
"I know, it was just mayhem." Nicholas replied, looking over his shoulder at everyone.  
"You do realise that you two are screwed now, right?" Tamera told Brogan and Katie, her face filled with sympathy.  
Brogan opened her mouth to speak, but Katie cut in.  
"We'll get over it." She replied, smiling at them.  
Brogan smiled back, and then she glanced at Luke, seeing that he was watching her closely. She wondered what he was thinking, but she didn't want to ask, in case she was over-thinking anything. She smiled at him, and Luke gave her a smile back, but Brogan could see the worry behind his smile. She rolled her eyes playfully, and she nudged his arm, causing him to roll his eyes back at her.  
"Fifth week of live show, guys!" Brogan announced, looking at the gang.  
"Big band week!" Luke beamed, with a grin on his face.  
Brogan smiled at him, and then she looked over her shoulder at the three in the back,  
"You all excited then?"  
Tamera nodded enthusiastically,  
"Yeah! Well excited! We get to perform with a live band!"  
Katie smiled,  
"Isn't that a little scary, though? There's gonna be 30 of them!"  
Kaz shook his head,  
"Nah. It's exciting, really."

* * *

When the car arrived outside the hotel, Brogan and Katie said their goodbyes to the gang, and then they climbed out of the car. Katie noticed paparazzi instantly, and she nudged Brogan, nodding in the man's direction. The two shared a look, and then Brogan jumped, feeling a hand on her back.  
Looking to her side, she furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion at Luke,  
"What're you doing?" She asked.  
Luke smiled at her,  
"Walking you both up to your rooms. Wanna make sure you don't get any problems." He replied, flicking his eyes over to the paparazzi.  
Brogan smiled small at him, and then she, Katie and Luke made their way inside the hotel, and they could see the camera flashing, as they did.  
"Well we're hitting the papers tomorrow morning." Brogan said sarcastically.  
Luke rubbed her back in comfort, as he opened the hotel entrance door for the girls,  
"Sorry about this."  
Brogan sighed slightly,  
"It isn't your fault." She assured him.  
Katie walked in, followed by Brogan and Luke, and they made their way over to the lift. Pressing the button, they waited patiently for the lift to arrive.  
Deciding to lighten the mood, Katie tutted,  
"You boys are so mean." She told Luke.  
He looked at her in confusion, and he let out a laugh,  
"Why?"  
"Making us see that film!"  
Brogan gasped,  
"Oh my god, I know!" She looked at Luke. "It was well scary!"  
"I know you didn't like it, B. You kept gripping my arm." He smirked at her.  
Brogan blushed deeply,  
"Told you I didn't like scary films." She mumbled.  
"Awe!" Luke laughed, wrapping his arms around Brogan, hugging her tightly.  
The lift doors opened, and Luke let go of her, and the three walked into the lift, pressing the third floor. Brogan looked at Katie, who then started talking to Luke.  
"You don't need to walk us up, y'know? We're okay from here." She smiled at him.  
Luke shook his head,  
"Nah, y'alright. The guys din't mind waiting."  
Brogan looked concerned,  
"You sure?" She asked unconvinced.  
Luke smiled down at her,  
"Promise."  
Brogan nodded,  
"Okay."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Katie, Luke and Brogan walked to Brogan's hotel room a few doors down, and she pulled out her key card,  
"Well." Brogan started, opening her door. "Thanks for walking me up." She turned and smiled at Luke.  
He smiled back at her, and he shrugged slightly, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets,  
"It's fine. I had a feeling that one of those guys would follow us to your hotel, so I thought I'd make sure they didn't do anything."  
Brogan smiled,  
"Well, thanks again." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
Luke smiled,  
"Bright and early."  
She laughed and nodded,  
"Yes, bright and early."  
"I'm looking forward to the vlog tonight." He grinned, and Brogan could feel herself melting, seeing that his dimples were showing. She stopped herself from sighing in contentment.  
Luke leaned closer, and Brogan felt her breath catch in her throat, and he kissed her cheek softly,  
"Goodnight." He whispered softly.  
Brogan felt her cheeks burn bright red, and she smiled shyly at him,  
"Goodnight." She stuttered back.  
He winked at her, and he turned, walking back down the corridor.  
Brogan couldn't stop herself from watching after him. He glanced over his shoulder to look at her, making Brogan smile and wave one last time, before walking inside her hotel room. Resting her back against the hotel room door, she sighed deeply, before calming herself down; turning on the room lights.

* * *

After editing her video and posting it online, she checked the time: 11:45 p.m. Her eyebrows lifted in shock, and she couldn't stop the yawn from leaving her lips, and then she sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes. She tweeted a link to her new YouTube video, and she closed her laptop, standing up from her bed, and she walked over to the draws, opening the second one, and she got out her pyjamas.  
After changing into them, Brogan heard her phone vibrate against the side table. Walking over to her bed, and picked up her phone, and she opened the text message.

**Luke:** Love the new vlog. xx  
**Brogan:** Awe, thanks, Lukey. xo  
**Luke:** You're welcome. :) I'm glad you came  
tonight. It was fun. :) xx  
**Brogan:** Yeah it was good... Apart from the whole  
scary film part... Hahaha. :} xo  
**Luke:** You weren't as bad as I expected you to  
be! If you get scared, just think of me. ;) I'm  
kidding, of course! xx  
**Brogan:** Haha, oh what a good strategy. Might  
try that one. ;) xo  
**Luke:** Don't miss me too much, though... ;) xx  
**Brogan:** Okay, I'll try not to... Even though I  
am seeing you tomorrow morning. xo  
**Luke:** Bright and early. xx  
**Brogan:** Yes. Bright and early. What's with all this  
bright and early malarkey? xo  
**Luke:** I don't know, haha! xx  
**Brogan:** Right, you need sleep. So off you go. xo  
**Luke:** Ma'am, yes ma'am. :P goodnight, B. xx  
**Brogan:** Goodnight, Luke. Sweet dreams. xo  
**Luke:** Sweet dreams. xx

* * *

The next day, Brogan was making her way down the corridor, when Tamera stopped her,  
"B!" She called.  
Stopping, Brogan looked at her and smiled,  
"Hiya!"  
"You've made the Daily Star."  
Brogan blinked twice,  
"What?"  
She nodded,  
"Mhm. Nicole showed me. She told me to tell you, to just ignore it."  
Brogan nodded and she smiled small at her,  
"Okay, thanks."  
Tamera smiled apologetically at her,  
"No problem." She walked away from Brogan.  
Brogan sighed slightly, and she leaned against the wall, getting out her phone. Unlocking her phone, she clicked on Safari, and she typed in the Daily Star on Google, and then she looked through the latest stories. As soon as she saw Luke, she clicked on the link, and she gasped to herself:

_"The X factor star's secret girlfriend?"_

Brogan started reading the article, her eyes fixed closely on her phone.  
"They're good at making stuff up, eh?" A voice said.  
Brogan jumped, and she looked up, seeing Luke standing in front of her.  
She smiled at him, and shrugged slightly,  
"They try to be." She replied.  
"'And he was the perfect gentlemen, walking his secret girlfriend and her friend, up to their rooms'." Luke said, quoting the article.  
"Well, they were right about some of it." Brogan reasoned, smiling at him, making Luke return the smile.  
"Hmmm." He replied.  
"Ignore 'em, right?" Brogan said. "That's what you told me."  
He sighed slightly and nodded,  
"True, true."  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"It's okay, I don't mind. Let's just forget it. We all know the truth, and that's all that matters."  
Luke nodded and he smiled,  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Now, Louis wants a word with you, so off you go." She demanded.  
He laughed,  
"Okay, bossy boots."  
He grinned and jogged away, before Brogan could say anything. This made Brogan smile, shaking her head at him, watching Luke jog away.

* * *

"So you're just going to ignore it?" Katie asked, before taking a sip of her tea.  
Brogan shrugged slightly,  
"What else do you want me to do?" She asked back.  
Katie shrugged slightly, swallowing her tea,  
"I dunno. You do realise you're going to get a lot of online feedback, right?"  
Brogan scoffed,  
"I already do with the wonderful hate comments I get from my vlogs."  
Katie rolled her eyes,  
"Ignore those jealous bitches." Katie told her. "That's all they are: jealous. You work at x factor. What do they expect you to film?"  
Brogan shrugged slightly, looking down at her tea.  
"Hey, guys." Luke greeted, walking into the canteen.  
Brogan and Katie looked up at him, and smiled,  
"Hiya." They both replied at the same time.  
Luke sat down in between the two girls, and he tapped his hands against the table.  
Katie looked at Brogan, and then back at Luke,  
"Everything alright?" She asked with a laugh.  
Luke smiled and nodded at her,  
"Yep."  
Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together, noticing that something was off with Luke. Katie took the hint, when she noticed him looking at Brogan. She picked up her drink, and she stood up,  
"Right, I need the loo before I start work again. See ya."  
Both Brogan and Luke watched Katie leave the canteen, and then Brogan looked at Luke,  
"You sure everything's okay?" She asked softly.  
"You're getting hate comments online?" Luke asked, ignoring her question.  
Brogan sighed slightly,  
"So you heard?"  
Luke nodded silently, waiting for her to answer his question.  
She sighed again,  
"One or two." She mumbled, looking down at her hands.  
"What do they say?"  
She shrugged.  
"Brogan." Luke sighed.  
She looked up at him,  
"They call me a fame whore, and they say that I'm an attention seeker for filming you guys." Brogan looked down again.  
Luke frowned to himself, and he placed his hand over hers,  
"I'm so sorry, B. You should've told me."  
She shook her head,  
"It's nothing I can't handle."  
He scoffed quietly,  
"Seems as if it's affecting you more than you're letting on."  
Brogan looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.  
Luke stood up, and he pulled Brogan up too. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, causing Brogan to hug him back, and she sighed into his chest, as Luke kissed the top of her head softly.  
"They're not worth you being sad, B." He murmured.  
Brogan smiled to herself, thankful to have gotten the awkward conversation out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Fan's tweet]:** I've found out that ** LukeFriendMusic**'s  
girlfriend is ** blnx3**! Knew they were dating!  
**[Fan's tweet]:** ** LukeFriendMusicis** it true that  
you and Brogan are dating?!  
**[Fan's tweet]:** Cannot believe that the paps caught  
** LukeFriendMusic** and ** blnx3** together last  
night! Oh my god!

Brogan and Luke were reading the tweets from Luke's phone. Luke sighed, and he sat back against the sofa, letting his phone drop onto his lip, rubbing his hands over his face,  
"I'm so sorry about all this." He mumbled, before looking over to Brogan; an apologetic look on his face.  
Brogan shook her head,  
"Stop apologising." She told him, sliding out her phone from her jeans pocket.

**blnx3:** Just wanted to say, don't believe everything  
you read in the press... If you watched my vlog  
last night, you'd know why I was with Luke.

Luke watched her type the tweet from over her shoulder, and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders,  
"Thanks for being so calm about all this, Brogan."  
She smiled sympathetically at him,  
"It's not like it's your fault, Luke." She told him.  
He sighed slightly,  
"I know, but it must be annoying for you."  
She shrugged slightly,  
"It's okay."  
Luke picked up his phone,  
"Right, my turn." He said.

**LukeFriendMusic:** Hi **#Friendies**. To answer your questions,  
** blnx3** and I are just friends. I saw the camera, and wanted  
to make sure the girls got inside okay.

* * *

Later that day, Brogan and Katie were helping the stage crew set up for Big Band Week. Katie went away to grab some more stools, while Brogan straightened the ones that were already on stage.  
Luke walked quietly onto the stage, knowing that Brogan hadn't seen him. He smiled to himself, walking over to the microphone stand, and he took the microphone off the stand,  
"Well it's a marvellous night for a moondance." He began to sing, causing Brogan to jump and turn around; her hand over her chest. Luke smiled at her, as he walked over to her. "With the stars, up above, in your eyes."  
Brogan smiled to herself, rolling her eyes playfully, as she nudged him, as he stood in front of her.  
Luke laughed, and he wrapped his arms around her,  
"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"  
"Yes!" Brogan laughed, hugging him back. "And you know you did!"  
He smiled innocently down at her, as they pulled out of the hug, and then Brogan tucked her hair behind her ears.  
"I didn't realise it was already time for your rehearsal." She told him.  
He shrugged slightly,  
"I've got ten minutes, so I thought I'd come and watch you guys."  
Brogan smiled at him, folding her arms over her chest,  
"So instead of doing that, you thought you'd just scare me?" She teased.  
Luke laughed,  
"Exactly!"  
Winking at her, he waved at Brogan, and then he walked off the stage, and he walked up the steps into the audience. Sitting down, he rested his feet against the back of the seat in front of him, watching Katie walk back onto the stage to Brogan.  
"You don't know how chuffed I am, to have gotten Luke scaring the shit out of you just then." Katie laughed.  
Brogan laughed as well,  
"Oh, charming."

* * *

Later that day, Brogan was on her way to Louis's dressing room, with a bottle of water in her hand.  
She heard the familiar voice, and ignoring her heart that skipped a beat, she carried on walking to where she needed to be.  
"B?" She heard him call.  
Looking over her shoulder, Brogan stopped walking, and she smiled,  
"Hiya, Luke. Y'alright?" She asked.  
He smiled and nodded,  
"Yeah, yeah. Where're you going?"  
"Uh..." Brogan looked down at her hand, and then she looked back at him. "To give this to Louis."  
"Oh, that's where I'm off." He placed his arm on her back. "C'mon."  
Brogan smiled and the two walked down the corridor. Brogan knocked on the door when they arrived.  
"Come in!" She heard Louis call.  
Brogan motioned for Luke to enter first, and she followed him in.  
"Ah, Brogan!" Louis smiled.  
She smiled at him, making her way over to where he was sitting, and she handed him his water bottle,  
"Here you go." She said to him.  
"Thanks so much, Brogan." He smiled, taking the water bottle from her.  
"You're welcome." She smiled, and she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Do you need anything else?"  
"No, I think we're okay, thanks."  
Brogan nodded, and she glanced at Luke, seeing that he was watching her. The two shared a smile, and then she made her way out of Louis's dressing room.  
As Brogan made her way back down the corridor, Brogan began to ask herself why she was suddenly feeling nervous around Luke? They were friends. There was no need for her to feel so nervous whenever she was around him.  
"Hiya, Brogan. Whatcha up to?" Sam asked, as he walked out of his dressing room.  
Brogan looked up and smiled at him,  
"Hey, I'm just off for my break." She told him.  
"Ah, okay. See ya later, yeah?"  
She nodded, and the two walked on the opposite direction.  
Walking into the runner's room, Brogan walked over to the beanbags, and sat down beside Katie.  
"I'm bloody exhausted." She sighed deeply.  
Katie looked at her.  
"You're not the only one."  
"Big Band Week is the most hectic of them all." Hannah, another runner, said.  
"Well, until the final." Alex cut in.  
The four girls agreed, and then Brogan got a drink of flavoured water from the fridge, and she sat back down, having a few minutes of peace.

* * *

Brogan and Katie zipped up their coats, and grabbed their things, Brogan sliding on her beanie, and then they made their way towards the exit.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." They heard behind them.  
They both turned around,  
"What?" Katie asked; looking at Nicholas confused.  
"Are ya leavin' without sayin' goodbye?" He asked.  
Brogan laughed, and she hugged Nicholas,  
"Awe!"  
Nicholas hugged her back, and then he and Katie hugged,  
"That's better. See ya tomorrow, girls."  
Brogan smiled and waved,  
"Bye!"  
"See ya." Katie smiled and the two girls left the studios.

* * *

When Brogan walked into her hotel room, she dropped her bags by the door, and she sighed deeply, feeling the tiredness sink in. She walked over to her bed, taking off her coat, and then she grabbed her laptop, and she took her memory card out of her camera, and she went to edit; when she heard her phone beep.

**Luke:** Sorry I didn't say goodbye tonight. Was  
busy having a talk with Louis about my performance.  
Hope you're okay, and I'll see you tomorrow. :) xx  
**Brogan:** Awe, it's okay. Don't you worry about  
it. :} yes I'm good, thank you. Hope you are,  
too. :} xo  
**Luke:** I was sad to discover that you and  
Katie had gone by the time I left Louis. :(  
But yes, I'm good, thanks. Just knackered. xx  
**Brogan:** I'm sure you'll get over it soon. ;)  
Especially because we'll see each other  
tomorrow, so it's not for too long. :P haha.  
And I bet you are! Big Band Week seems so  
stressful! Haha. xo  
**Luke:** That's true... Always a bright side... :)  
And it really is... I've noticed you and Katie are  
taking more breaks this week... I bet your whole  
bodies are fucking knackered! xx  
**Brogan:** I worry about you, Lukey... And oh god.  
Don't even mention it! After moving all the  
instruments about, this morning, I wanted to  
go to bed! But, of course, I couldn't. :( xo  
**Luke:** Well in that case... Get your video  
edited, and sleep, B! I'll see you tomorrow.  
Goodnight, and sweet dreams. :) xx  
**Brogan:** Okay, okay, bossy boots! Goodnight  
and sweet dreams, Lukey. :} xo


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday night, and everyone seemed more stressed than usual, and the whole atmosphere was hectic. Brogan and Katie had been assigned to get the categories onto the stage, once again. Brogan loved doing this job. She could always wish the contestants good luck, before they went onto the stage.  
Tucking her fringe behind her right ear, Brogan walked over to behind the big double doors, where she met Luke standing there. It was his turn to perform. Brogan frowned to herself, seeing a load of female dancers around. She knew she wasn't going to be able to interact with Luke, like she had with the other contestants.  
Luke looked at her, and he smiled,  
"What d'ya think?" He asked.  
Brogan smiled back at him, and she raised her eyebrows at him,  
"About what?"  
"My hair!" He laughed.  
Her eyes travelled up to his hair, to see that his hair had been scraped back into a ponytail,  
"It looks good - I like it!" She told him.  
Luke smiled bigger at her,  
"So, which hairstyle do you prefer?"  
"Monday's." She replied instantly.  
Every Monday, Luke would come into the studios; his hair untouched and messy from sleeping on it, with a beanie on. Brogan always loved that look on him. And during the day, he'd sometimes take off his beanie, and just leave his hair all messy.  
Luke grinned at Brogan, and he hugged her, causing Brogan to hug him back.  
As he pulled away, she smiled at him,  
"Good luck!"  
"Thanks, B!" He said, getting back into position.  
Brogan heard Luke's name being called by the commentator, and Brogan stepped back some more, as the doors opened, to reveal Luke and the dancers.

* * *

After his performance, Luke walked over to where Katie and Brogan were standing. Katie nudged Brogan, and she looked up, and she gasped,  
"You were amazing!" She told him, hugging him tightly.  
Luke grinned, hugging her back,  
"Thanks, B!"  
As the two pulled out of the hug, Katie hugged Luke,  
"Absolutely loved that performance!"  
"Thanks, Katie." He smiled.  
"Brogan! Katie!"  
The two girls jumped.  
"We best get going." Brogan told Luke, before they all said their goodbyes, and the two girls ran off.

* * *

The show was over, and the runners had finished for the evening. Brogan and Katie were in the runner's room, and Katie turned on her iPod.  
Brogan gasped,  
"LOVE this song!" She squealed.  
"I'm at a payphone, trying to call home. All of my change, I spent on you!" Brogan sang, as Katie started to dance along.  
"Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two?"  
The two girls started laughing, and then they heard clapping from the doorway, causing the two girls to scream and then turn around.  
Brogan blushed deeply, as she watched a wide smiling Luke walk into the room, closing the door behind him. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, knowing that her cheeks had turned bright red.  
"Well that was a nice show for me."  
Katie let out a small laugh,  
"Didn't you know that, that's our secret talent?"  
Brogan slowly opened her eyes to look at Luke.  
He grinned,  
"I liked it."  
She scoffed quietly.  
"I did!" He defended himself.  
Brogan smiled small at him,  
"Shouldn't you be on the xtra factor?" She asked.  
"Trying to get rid of me?" He teased.  
"Something like that." Brogan mumbled.  
Luke laughed, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her into him, as he hugged her,  
"Awe, don't be so embarrassed, Brog!"  
She shoved away from him,  
"Shut up, you!" She told him.  
Katie rolled her eyes, smiling at the two of them,  
"You two act like a married couple, sometimes."  
Luke smirked at Katie,  
"The wedding's next week."  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"Please. You wish." She told him.  
"Who wishes what?" Sam asked, as he walked into the room.  
"Luke wishes that him and B were getting married next week."  
"Oh, I assumed you already were." He teased.  
Brogan rolled her eyes at him,  
"I could say the same for you and Tamera." She smirked.  
"OHHHH!" Luke laughed, high-fiving Brogan.  
Sam tutted,  
"It don't bother me, so..." He shrugged.  
"That why you're blushing?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows at him.  
Sam hit his arm,  
"Fuck off." He mumbled, before he turned and walked out.  
"Awe, Sam!" Katie laughed.  
"Sammy, I still love you!" Luke called.  
"Piss off, ya little fucker!" Sam called back, as he walked down the corridor.  
Luke turned to the girls, and joined in their laughter.

* * *

"Well, everyone. I'm very grateful and proud of all your hard work. I know this was a very hectic week, but well done." Their manager said.  
Brogan and Katie smiled at one another, and then everyone left the room. Brogan turned on her camera, filming Katie,  
"What're we doing tonight?" She asked.  
"We are going to the local with all the runners." Katie told the camera. "But, we have work tomorrow. So we're going to be very responsible."  
"Yes." Brogan replied, before turning the camera to her. "We're going for only a couple. And then we're off back to our hotel."

* * *

It was an hour later, and the two girls were still sober...ish. Katie got hold of Brogan's phone, and unlocked her phone, and she clicked on her Internet, and then she pressed her snapchat app,  
"Let's snapchat the boys." Katie said, with a grin on her face.  
Brogan gasped and laughed,  
"Okay!"  
Katie held Brogan's phone out in front of them, and they both held up their drinks, snapping a picture. Katie giggled, adding a comment to the picture:

_"Don't be too jealous, boys!" _

Sending it to Luke, Nicholas and Sam, Katie handed her phone back to Brogan, and she turned to Alex; starting a conversation.

**Luke:** So while I'm bored, chilling at the house,  
you and Katie go to a pub? xx  
**Brogan:** What can I say? We know how to have  
more fun than you... :} xo  
**Luke:** How very rude of you. ;) so how's it going? xx  
**Brogan:** Uh... Okay. Hahahaha. Katie's talking  
to someone else, and I don't really know anyone else,  
so it's a wee bit awkward... xo  
**Luke:** Ah, I see. :/ you can always just go home, lol. xx  
**Brogan:** Don't wanna leave Katie on her own. xo  
**Luke:** As nice as that is, all the runners stay at the  
same place. If you feel uncomfortable, go home. xx  
**Brogan:** I might do... I'm so tired... :/ xo  
**Luke:** Brog, just go home. xx  
**Brogan:** I've never gotten a taxi on my own in  
London before, though... xo  
**Luke:** Call me when you're in the taxi. xx  
**Brogan:** You sure...? xo  
**Luke:** Positive. :) xx  
**Brogan:** Okay... :} xo

Brogan locked her phone, and she got her stuff together. Saying goodbye to a few of the runners that noticed her getting up, she walked out of the pub, and took a deep breath. Brogan noticed a few empty taxis outside, and she instantly called Luke.  
"Hey." He replied softly.  
"Hi. Just a sec." She told him.  
"Okay." He replied.  
Brogan walked over to one of the taxi drivers, and she opened the back door,  
"Hi, are you free?" She asked him.  
The taxi driver looked over her shoulder at Brogan, and he nodded,  
"Yeah, yeah. Get in."  
Brogan smiled small at him, and she got into the back of the taxi,  
"Can you take me to the Holiday Inn that's near to the itv studios, please?"  
The taxi driver nodded, as Brogan fastened her seatbelt,  
"Okay, hi, I'm back." She told Luke.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Brogan let out a deep sigh. "I'm just a very anxious person." She mumbled.  
"I know, I know, you've told me." He paused. "Did Katie realise you left?"  
Brogan let out a laugh, scratching in between her eyebrows,  
"No." She admitted. "But she was busy talking."  
She heard Luke sigh,  
"Okay."  
"Honestly, it's fine, Luke." She told him.  
"Alright." He replied.  
Brogan stayed in silence for a few seconds, before she cleared her throat,  
"So, what're you doing?"  
"I'm just sitting in my room with the lads."  
"Oh. Tell 'em I said hi."  
"Brogan says hi." Luke told Nicholas and Sam.  
"Hey, Brogan!" Brogan heard down the line, making her smile.  
Her phone started to beep. Furrowing her eyebrows together, Brogan looked at her phone,  
"Uh, Luke? Just a sec. Katie's calling me."  
"Okay, I'll be here." He replied.  
Changing the call, she answered Katie's call,  
"Hello?"  
"Why the fuck did you leave, B?" She asked.  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"I wasn't really up for staying out, and you was busy talking to Alex, so I didn't want to interrupt..."  
"I would've left with you, if you would've just told me you wanted to go."  
"Honestly, Kate, it's fine."  
"Are you mad at me?" Katie asked.  
Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"No, why?"  
Katie let out a sigh of relief,  
"I dunno, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't done anything."  
"Well, you haven't done anything, I promise."  
"Okay, good."  
"Yes." Brogan replied.  
"You okay in the taxi by yourself?" Katie asked, her voice sounding concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm on the phone to Luke, so I'm okay."  
"Okay, good." Katie replied. "Well, I'm just waiting for my taxi to come, so when I get to the hotel, I'll come up to your room and talk. Okay?"  
"Okay, sounds good. See you soon."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." Brogan said, before ending the call.  
"Luke?" She said softly.  
"Hey, stranger." He joked.  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"Yeah, sorry about that. She was, freaking out and stuff."  
"Because she finally realised that you'd left?" Luke asked.  
Brogan rolled her eyes,  
"Something like that." She mumbled.  
There was silence for a few seconds, before Luke sighed slightly,  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
"There's no need to be." She replied.  
"You almost at the hotel?"  
Brogan glanced out of the window,  
"Yeah, just about."  
"Good, I don't like you being in that taxi on your own for too long."  
Brogan smiled to herself, blushing slightly,  
"Awe."  
Luke chuckled softy,  
"Fuck off." He mumbled down the line.  
The taxi stopped the car, and the taxi driver turned to Brogan,  
"£8, please."  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"One sec, Luke." She said, before setting her phone down onto her thigh, and she got out her purse from her bag, and she got out a ten-pound note. Handing it to the taxi driver, she smiled at him,  
"Keep the change." She told him.  
Brogan got her stuff together, and she climbed out of the car,  
"Boo." She said softly down the line.  
"Boo." Luke replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice, making Brogan smile.  
Brogan walked into the hotel and to the lift, pressing the button,  
"What time is it?" Brogan asked.  
"Almost midnight." He mumbled.  
She gasped,  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'll let you sleep."  
"No." He replied. "No, it's fine." He told her.  
"You've gotta be up early for final rehearsals, for the group performance."  
"Brog, honestly. It's fine." He told her. "Besides, I like talking to you."  
Brogan smiled, stepping into the lift, and she pressed the third floor,  
"You in bed then?"  
"Mhm." He mumbled.  
Brogan laughed,  
"I can tell. You're a man with so many words." She joked.  
Luke chuckled quietly down the line,  
"What can I say? You got me."  
She smiled and walked out of the lift and down to her room, unlocking the room, and she walked inside,  
"Home sweet home." Brogan sighed deeply.  
"Are you seriously going to edit and post a video now?" Luke asked, checking the time.  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"No chance."  
"Was gonna say." He replied.  
There was mumbling in the background,  
"Shit. Brog, can I call you back? There's something going on downstairs."  
"Uh, yeah sure. Take your time." She told him.  
"Speak soon." Luke replied, before ending the call.  
Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Jumping slightly, Brogan got up from her bed, and she walked get to the door, opening the door,  
"Hey." She greeted Katie.  
"Hi." She smiled, walking inside.  
"You okay?" Brogan asked, tying her hair up into a high ponytail.  
"Mm, I'm good. Tired." She admitted, with a laugh.  
Brogan let out a laugh, too,  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I'm sorry about the pub."  
Brogan folded her arms over her chest, and she shook her head,  
"Don't be silly, it's fine."  
"I just wanted to double check." Katie told her. "Now, I'm gonna let you sleep."  
Brogan laughed,  
"Okay, goodnight."  
"Night, B. Love you."  
"Love you, too, Katie. Night."  
Katie walked out of her hotel room, and then her phone started to ring.  
Brogan rushed over to her bed, and she picked up her phone,  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Me again." Luke said softly.  
Climbing into bed, Brogan got comfy under her covers,  
"What happened then?" She asked.  
Luke let out a laugh,  
"Abi dropped something from out of the fridge and it smashed."  
Brogan laughed, rubbing her eyes,  
"Oh, I see."  
"Not as bad as I thought." Luke admitted. "So what're you doing?"  
"Just got into bed. What about you?"  
"Same here."  
"Hmm. Then I should let you get off." She told him.  
"More like, I should let _you_ get off." Luke replied.  
"Mmmm."  
"Sweet dreams, Brogan." Luke said softly.  
"Goodnight, Luke." She yawned. "Sweet dreams."  
"Sweet dreams." He mumbled, before the two hung up.  
Placing her phone on the side table, Brogan turned off her lamp, and then she yawned, once more, before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Brogan jumped awake from her dream, from the sound of her alarm. Turning it off, Brogan took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Rubbing her hands over her face, Brogan's mind filled with her dream. Sliding her phone off the side table, she unlocked her phone, and she wrote her dream down in her notes, making sure she wouldn't forget any important details. Climbing out of bed, Brogan quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, and an over-sized t-shirt. Grabbing her grey beanie, Brogan then sat down on the edge of the bed, sliding on her black converses. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she sighed deeply, walking over to the bathroom, and she brushed her teeth. Brogan clipped her fringe out of the way, and then she tied it in a ponytail, and then she put on her makeup. When she finished, she let her ponytail down and took out the clip, sliding her beanie back on. Looking over at her reflection, Brogan then walked out of the bathroom, and she grabbed her phone, bag and coat, and she walked out of her room. As she walked down the corridor, her phone started to ring.  
"Hello?" Brogan answered.  
"Hi, darl, it's me." Her mum said down the phone.  
She smiled to herself,  
"Hiya, how are you?"  
"I'm good. I've just woke up. How are you?"  
Brogan walked over to the lift, pressing the button.  
"I'm good. A little bit tired, but that's because of work."  
"I'm missing you, darl."  
"I miss you, too." Brogan smiled, stepping into the lift and pressing the ground floor.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Um… just on my way downstairs. Was going to get an early start at work."  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine."  
Brogan's phone began to beep, causing Brogan to look at her phone,  
"Mum, I have to go. Katie's calling me. I love you, bye." Brogan hung up the call, and she answered Katie's. "Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me. You coming to breakfast?"  
"Uh… I'm not feeling hungry, so I was thinking of just going straight to work."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure." Brogan walked out of the lift.  
"I can get something at work, if you want?"  
"No, honestly. It's fine."  
"Brogan, you're being distant with me. Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Katie asked.  
"I'm positive, Kate. I'm just not feeling too good."  
"Why? What's wrong?" She asked instantly.  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"I just had a weird dream, and it's bugging me. That's all."  
"What was the dream about?"  
"I—it doesn't matter." She mumbled. "I'll see you at work."  
Hanging up the call, Brogan walked out of the hotel, shrugging on her coat, and she stopped a taxi.

* * *

When she arrived at the studios, Brogan walked into the runner's room, hanging up her coat and bag. Brogan sighed deeply, sitting down on a beanbag, and she took a few deep breaths, wondering if her dream meant anything.  
"Everything okay?"  
Jumping, Brogan looked up, and she smiled at Sam, watching her standing at the doorway,  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I'm miles away."  
Sam walked into the room, sitting down next to Brogan,  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Brogan looked at Sam, and she sighed deeply,  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." She admitted. "I just had this dream, and now it's like it's… haunting me." Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together.  
"Haunting you? What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
Brogan shrugged slightly,  
"Suppose I'm still trying to figure out what it meant."  
Sam smiled at her,  
"Maybe the dream is helping you out with whatever's on your mind?"  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"Maybe." She told him.

* * *

Brogan realised she was being stupid, letting her dream take over her mind. Instead, she decided to throw herself into work. The contestants were all arriving into the studios, and Brogan walked over to where they were all hanging out.  
"Guys? You have fifteen minutes before your first rehearsal starts."  
Everyone smiled and told her thanks, and then she left the room. Seconds later, she felt someone grabbing her arm, and spinning her around.  
"You look tired." Luke commented.  
Brogan sighed slightly, and she shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ears,  
"Do I?" She asked.  
"Everything okay?" Luke asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.  
She nodded,  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled small at him.  
"Did you not get much sleep last night?"  
"Luke? I said I'm fine. Please just believe me." Brogan said, before walking away.

* * *

Later that day, Luke was talking to Katie, and afterwards, he decided to surprise Brogan. He asked Katie if she had her digital camera with her, and after a quick check in her bag, Katie handed it to Luke. After thanking her, Luke walked out of the room, and he turned on Brogan's camera, and he turned it to him,  
"Hi, guys. So Brogan isn't feeling too great today. So I've stolen her camera, and I'm gonna surprise her with some hot chocolate. Let's hope she's feeling better."  
Luke walked down the corridor, and he walked into the small canteen, and he filmed himself walking over to the coffee machine. He pressed the hot chocolate option, and then he filmed the hot chocolate being made. After the drink was ready, Luke walked down the corridor, and he saw Nicholas.  
"Nicky boy!" Luke greeted.  
Nicholas turned to him, and pulled a face to the camera,  
"What're you doing with Brogan's camera?" He asked.  
"Messing around." He told him. "You seen B?"  
"Yeah, she's in the hair and makeup room."  
"Cheers, buddy."  
Luke walked past him, and into the hair and makeup room, to see that Brogan was by herself. He smiled to himself,  
"Special delivery." He said softly.  
Brogan jumped slightly, and she turned, smiling at him,  
"What are you doing?" Brogan asked, with a big smile on her face.  
"To cheer you up." He told her, holding out the hot chocolate.  
"Awe." Brogan giggled, taking the cup from him. "Thanks, Lukey."  
"You're welcome." Luke grinned, and he stopped recording, as Brogan wrapped her arms around his waist; and he hugged her back.  
"So you wanna tell me what was wrong?" He murmured softly.  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"It's nothing really." She admitted. "My dream just really got to me. Got me thinking." She told him.  
He nodded,  
"Understandable." He told her.  
Brogan looked up at him,  
"Sorry for being a bitch earlier." She told him softly.  
Luke shook his head,  
"Don't be silly."  
She smiled apologetically at him, and then she pulled out of the embrace, glancing at the clock behind Luke,  
"Shouldn't you be-?"  
"Yes, yes, yes. I'm off now, bossy boots." Luke teased, and he handed her, her camera back. "That was fun." He grinned.  
Brogan grinned,  
"I'll be sure to let you take it more often then." She told him.  
Luke grinned bigger,  
"Awesome. See ya later, Brogan!"  
"Bye!" Brogan called back to him, as he jogged out of the room.

* * *

The results were in. Abi had left. And the contestants were left feeling down. Everyone liked Abi. Brogan liked Abi, too. Nicholas joked that he, Brogan and Abi were the only Northerners in the competition. And of course, Brogan had to remind him that she only worked at the studios, and she wasn't a contestant. But Nicholas always brushed that comment off. Abi and Hannah were against each other, and it seemed Hannah was taking it the worst. Brogan and Katie decided to stay away from the contestants tonight, to leave them to deal with Abi leaving. Some of the runners had their own opinions on who should've left, etc. But Brogan kept herself to herself. Walking out of the runner's room, Brogan walked down the corridor; with her camera in hand.  
"Hi, guys. So um, the results in, and sadly, we had to say goodbye to Abi tonight. Which is a shame. I like Abi." Brogan told the camera, and as she carried on speaking, Brogan tucked her fringe behind her ear. "So now, I'm just walking down the corridor. It's quiet. A bit too quiet, for my liking… But all the contestants are busy on the xtra factor, so the runners are busy tidying up."  
"Brooooogan!" She heard someone call.  
Looking over her shoulder, Brogan laughed, seeing her friend George; -another runner-.  
"Hiya, George! You wanna say hello to the viewers?"  
George came over, and he bent down slightly, waving at the camera,  
"Hey, viewers!"  
Brogan laughed, shaking her head,  
"So where're you going?" She asked.  
"Uh, I was going to get some more helpers. But you're here, so you can help me!"  
Brogan nodded,  
"Okay, sounds good!"  
Brogan stopped recording, and she walked down the corridor with George, and the two walked onto the stage. Brogan and George started stacking up the chairs. George walked over to the microphone stand, and he blew in it twice,  
"One, two. One, two." He tested.  
Brogan turned to him and laughed,  
"George! They're live on itv2!" She told him.  
"Oh, shit yeah." George said, rushing away from the stand.  
She laughed, shaking her head, and George started helping Brogan with the chairs again. Glancing over her shoulder, Brogan saw Luke and Sam Callahan looking out of the window. Smiling big at the two, she waved enthusiastically at them; and the two waved back. Turning back round, Brogan carried on tidying the stage.

* * *

**Brogan: **Hey, you. :} xo  
**Luke:** Hey, B. :) You okay? xx  
**Brogan:** Yeah, I'm good thanks. Sooo  
glad that Big Band is done! Haha. xo  
**Luke:** Haha, bet you are! You've been working  
so hard this week. xx  
**Brogan:** Hmm… Could say the same for  
you, too. :} xo  
**Luke:** Was it your mate that started testing  
the mic tonight? xx  
**Brogan:** Oh my god, yeah! What an absolute  
tit! I was like, "George! They're live!" And  
he said, "Oh, shit yeah." Bloody tit! xo  
**Luke:** Lol. As soon as our interview was  
over, Sam and I looked out of the window. Only  
saw you and him. And it definitely didn't  
sound like you, so… Ha. xx  
**Brogan:** Yep, wasn't me. Lmfao. But, ah well.  
Hopefully he's learnt his damn lesson!  
What are you doing then? xo  
**Luke:** I am just waiting for my friend Beth  
to text me, saying she's ready to Skype. It  
seems like everyone's Skyping someone  
tonight… Haha. xx  
**Brogan: **Oh, well that sounds like fun! Hope  
you have a good ole convo with her then! :} xo  
**Luke:** Yeah, I should do. It's been ages  
since I've had a proper conversation with  
her. Proper miss her and everything. xx  
**Brogan:** Awe, so cute. xo  
**Luke:** Lmfao, piss off. She's my best  
mate, is Beth! xx  
**Brogan:** Haha, okay, okay! Chill out,  
man. ;) xo  
**Luke:** Sorry… Lost my cool for a  
second there… ;) xx  
**Brogan:** Can't lose something that you  
never had… ;) xo  
**Luke:** Cheeky bitch! xx  
**Brogan: **That's meeeee! :D xo  
**Luke:** Beth's just text. She said to give  
her a few minutes and she's ready! :D xx  
**Brogan:** Well, on that note, I hope you  
have a good ole catch up with your  
bestie. Goodnight, Luke. See you  
tomorrow morning. :} xo  
**Luke:** Thanks, B! Looking forward to  
seeing your video tonight! (My bit best be  
in it, otherwise I'm suing…) See you tomorrow,  
B. Bright and early. ;) and don't worry, I'll  
be wearing my usual Monday look… ;) xx

Brogan's jaw dropped open at the last part of his text, and she was pretty sure that her face had turned bright red. She had hoped that Luke hadn't heard her properly, but he had. Taking a deep breath, Brogan walked over to her bed, and she picked up her laptop from her side table, and she turned it on. Taking her digital camera out of her bag, Brogan took the memory card out, and she plugged it into her laptop, and she clicked on her editing software.

* * *

After finishing her video, Brogan then posted it, and she unlocked her phone.

**Brogan:** Just thought I'd be a lamb and  
tell you, that the video is up! xo  
**Luke:** Fucking finally! Just finishing my  
Skype session with Beth! I'm gonna  
send her the link! Hope you don't mind? xx  
**Brogan:** I suppose it's okay… Hahaha. xo

* * *

Later on, Brogan was about to fall asleep, when she got a message from Katie.

**Katie:** Saw and loved your latest vlog,  
B! I went to comment, and saw soooo  
many people obsessing over you and Luke!  
Think they're trying to tell you something. ;)

**[YouTube username]:** The fact that Luke decided  
to surprise Brogan with a cup of hot chocolate, JUST  
to cheer her up, is the sweetest thing ever!  
**[YouTube username]:** I am shipping Brogan and  
Luke together these days! He stole her camera,  
got her a hot chocolate, and then went to find  
her; hoping to cheer her up! Think we have a  
secret couple here! 3  
**[YouTube username]:** OTP! OTP! 3  
**Luke Friend: **I think my filming was  
the best bit out of it all… ;) xx  
**Brogan replied to Luke Friend:  
**I think someone's letting a good bit of filming  
go to their head… ;) xo  
**Luke Friend replied to Brogan:** Nah,  
you're just jealous of my awesome  
filming. ;) xx  
**Brogan replied to Luke Friend:** Sure, sure.  
THAT'S what it is… :} xo


	9. Chapter 9

It was Monday morning, and Brogan had woken up in a good mood. She and Katie walked into the studio, arms linked, and they were talking and laughing.  
"I think you and I should go out." Katie told her.  
Brogan looked at her, and laughed,  
"Oh yeah? When? We work seven days a week."  
Katie grinned,  
"Did you not hear Carol? We're getting days off this week. Which means…" She trailed off.  
Brogan laughed, and she shook her head,  
"You, are a bad influence on me."  
Katie grinned mischievously at Brogan, and then the two girls walked into the runner's room, and they took off their coats and put them away into their lockers; as well as their bags. They kept out their cameras out, and then they made their way out of the runner's room.  
"Rightio. I'm off to the girlies. See you at lunch, B!" Katie said, before walking down the corridor.  
Brogan walked the opposite way, and she got out her camera.  
"So I'm just starting my day, and I thought I'd do a quick bit of filming. See if we see anyone along the way."  
Brogan glanced ahead, and she saw Luke open his dressing room door, and walk out; causing Brogan to quickly turn the camera to him.  
"Hey, B!" He greeted with a smile on his face.  
"Hi!" Brogan grinned big.  
Luke opened out his arms, and Brogan accepted his hug, the two hugging tightly. When they pulled out of the hug, Luke adjusted his beanie,  
"What d'ya think?" He asked, lowering his head to get a better view of his beanie.  
Brogan blushed slightly, and she rolled her eyes,  
"Oh, shut up, you!"  
"What?" He asked, with an innocent smile on his face. "You told me on Saturday night, that my favourite hair look was my Monday look!"  
She rolled her eyes, smiling at him,  
"You were about to go on stage! I didn't realise that you was listening!"  
"Of course I was listening!" Luke laughed.  
"Well I know now!" Brogan laughed back.  
"So, anyway, boss. Where am I needed at this very second?" Luke asked.  
Brogan turned off her camera,  
"You are needed... With the vocalist." She told him, with a smile on her face.  
Luke smiled,  
"Cheers, Brog. See you later, yeah?"  
Brogan nodded and waved, walking past him, and then she knocked on Sam's door.

* * *

It was lunch, and Brogan and Katie were sitting in the canteen, eating their lunch.  
"So what d'ya say?" Katie asked, putting some of her cheese and tomato pasta into her mouth.  
"About what?" Brogan asked, stabbing some lettuce, chicken and bacon onto her fork.  
Katie swallowed,  
"About going out together!"  
"Ohhhhh!" Brogan replied, putting her food into her mouth. After she swallowed, she shrugged slightly. "What if we have different days off?" Brogan said.  
"Hmmmm. That's a good point." Katie agreed, with a frown.  
Brogan shook her head, smiling at the small detail that Katie had forgotten about.  
Brogan looked up, seeing that Luke, Sam and Tamera had walked into the canteen, and they walked straight over to them.  
"Hi!" She smiled at them.  
Luke sat down next to Brogan, and then Tamera and Sam sat down.  
"Hiya. Y'alright, you two?" Luke asked.  
Katie nodded,  
"Yeah. We're trying to plan a night out, and now praying that we both get the same day off, so we can actually go out." She explained.  
"Ah. Finally letting you have a day off then?" Luke asked.  
Brogan nodded,  
"Aye. Someone's taking it overboard, though. I already know that all I wanna do, is relax and sleep."  
Everyone laughed, and then Katie scoffed,  
"Well, you need to learn to have fun. Doesn't she Luke?"  
He laughed,  
"Why do I get brought into this?" He asked.  
"Because she'll listen to you!"  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, and she sat back in her seat.  
"I think that relaxing is a great way of spending a day off." Tamera added.  
She smiled at her,  
"Thank you!" Brogan said to her, before grinning at Katie, whom rolled her eyes.  
"And I'm staying out of this." Sam added.  
"Me too." Luke agreed, and the two high-fived each other.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, watching the boys, and then she shook her head, with a smile on her face, taking a sip of her water.  
Luke grinned at her, and then he glanced down at her food,  
"You're so healthy!" He commented.  
She laughed,  
"Nah, it's just that I'm addicted to chicken caesar salads!" Brogan replied, laughing.  
Luke laughed as well, and he shook his head.

* * *

Brogan walked onto the stage, with her camera in hand, vlogging Nicholas as he stood on the stage, just after he finished his rehearsal. Brogan grinned at him,  
"Hi!" She beamed, walking over to him.  
Nicholas looked at her, and he grinned,  
"Hiya, Brogan. You okay?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah! How was rehearsal? Are you happy with how it went?"  
He nodded,  
"Yeah, I am. It's a hard song for me to connect with, but I think, for the first time this week, it's gone as well as I could."  
Brogan smiled, and she hugged him,  
"Oh, good, I'm glad, Nicky."  
He grinned at her,  
"And it's one of your favourites!" He pointed out.  
Brogan smiled bigger, and she nodded,  
"Yes! Yes, it is, I love it so much! And I think you're singing it so amazingly, so stop worrying, and start enjoying the song! Yes?"  
Nicholas laughed,  
"Yes, mum." He joked.  
Brogan rolled her eyes, and she nudged him,  
"Oh, shut up!"  
Luke came up behind Brogan, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing Brogan to jump and squeal; quickly turning around. The two boys laughed at her reaction, and she shook her head.  
"Hey, Luke." She greeted him.  
Luke smiled wide, and he waved at Brogan,  
"Hi, B!"  
"Is it rehearsal time already?" She asked.  
He nodded,  
"Yep!"  
"I cannot believe that the two of you are singing songs that are my favourite!"  
Luke looked at Nicholas,  
"I'd call that a happy coincidence."  
"Me too." Nicholas agreed.  
Brogan smiled,  
"Well, I'll leave you to it. Have a good rehearsal."  
Luke smiled,  
"Thanks, Brogan."  
"You're welcome."

* * *

It was the end of the day, and all the runners were finishing tidying up different stations; hair and makeup, wardrobe department, the stage, etc. Brogan and Katie finished up in the wardrobe, and they went into the runner's room, and they collected their things from their lockers. As they walked out of the room, shrugging on their coats, they were greeted by Tamera and Hannah.  
"Hi, you too! You going home?" Hannah asked, with a smile on her face.  
Katie smiled back, and she nodded,  
"Yep! Now we get to go back to the hotel and chillax."  
Brogan nodded, agreeing with Katie.  
Tamera took Brogan's hand, and she dragged her away.  
"Uh, bye?" Katie called over.  
Brogan and Tamera laughed, and Brogan waved over her shoulder at Katie and Hannah.  
"Sorry about that." Tamera said, with a smile on her face.  
Brogan laughed again,  
"It's fine. What's up?"  
"I was just wondering…" She trailed off.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's going on with you and Luke?" Tamera asked with a grin on her face.  
Brogan raised her eyebrows at him, and she let out a laugh,  
"What?"  
"You and Luke!" Brogan stared at Tamera, waiting for her to continue. "Oh, come on! You can't say that you can't see it!"  
"See what?" She asked.  
"You're like, so into each other!"  
"Oooookaaaaaay." Brogan said sarcastically, causing Tamera to roll her eyes.  
"No, I'm serious! Everyone that watches your vlogs are saying the same thing, and I know you've seen them! And you both act like a couple all the time! Heck, Luke's face lights up whenever you're in the room."  
Brogan blushed slightly,  
"I think you're over-exaggerating." She told her.  
"Seriously? Okay, answer me this. When you're at the hotel, who texts you?"  
Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Luke, why?"  
Tamera smiled at her,  
"And who's the main boy in your vlogs?"  
She shrugged,  
"Luke."  
Tamera winked at Brogan, and then she glanced behind Brogan,  
"And who is it that's on his way now, to say goodbye to his girlfriend?"  
Brogan gave Tamera a look, and then she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Hi." Brogan greeted Luke, after she turned around.  
Luke grinned big,  
"Hey, you going home?" He asked.  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yes! All done and dusted for the day!"  
Luke glanced over Brogan, seeing Tamera walking away,  
"Well, I bet you're glad to just relax then."  
Brogan sighed deeply with contentment,  
"So glad! It's been a long day."  
Luke grinned at her, and Brogan couldn't help but smile back at him.  
"So what're you up to tonight?" Brogan asked.  
"I'm just chilling." Luke replied, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.  
"Sounds like a good night." She told him.  
Luke grinned, and he nodded,  
"Yeah. But I was thinking…" He trailed off.  
"Yeah?" Brogan asked, raising her eyebrows at him.  
"Want to get a bite to eat? I mean, you were saying to Katie, that you wanted to check out that restaurant down the road. You wanna go?"  
Brogan thought about it for a few seconds, and then she smiled and nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah, sounds good." Brogan said.  
Luke grinned big at her, and he hugged her,  
"Awesome! I'll let you get off, and I'll text you, yeah?"  
Brogan nodded and she waved at him, walking back to Hannah and Katie, suddenly excited about tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Brogan arrived in her hotel room twenty minutes later, and she was already stressing. She was suddenly thankful that she listened to her mum, when she told her to take some nice outfits, just in case she went out anywhere nice. Opening her wardrobe doors, Brogan began to look through her clothes. Getting out her baby pink, lace collared dress, Brogan then walked over to her bed, laying it carefully onto it. Hearing her phone beep, she got out her phone from her coat pocket, and she smiled to herself.

**Luke:** Looking forward to tonight. :) xx  
**Brogan:** Me too! :} xo  
**Luke:** I'll have a car come and pick you  
up at 6:45 p.m., okay? xx  
**Brogan:** Yes, that's fine. :} xo  
**Luke:** See you soon, B. xx  
**Brogan:** See you soon. xo

Taking a deep breath, Brogan got out a pair of her black high-heels, and then she walked into the bathroom, turning on the bathroom light; staring at herself in the mirror.  
"Okay." She whispered to herself. "It is _not_ a date. It's just two friends going out to dinner, because you mentioned wanting to try it out." Brogan paused and she thought about what Tamera had said. "Does Luke like me?" She asked herself.

* * *

Brogan was changed within forty-five minutes, and after spraying on her perfume, she heard her phone beep. She picked it up from the side table, and she read the message:

**Luke:** Just arrived outside. :) xx

Brogan smiled to herself, and she shrugged on her leather jacket, and she picked up her small, gold bag, and as she walked out of her hotel room, Brogan replied to Luke; letting him know that she was on her way. As she walked out of the lift, Brogan walked across the hotel lobby, where she saw Luke standing near the entrance. She grinned at him, and waved, making her way over to him.  
"Hiya." Luke greeted Brogan when she stopped in front of him.  
"Hey!" She beamed, and walked into Luke's now open arms, the two sharing an embrace.  
"You ready to go?" He asked softly, pulling out of the hug.  
Brogan nodded, adjusting her leather jacket slightly,  
"Yes, let's go!"  
Luke smiled at her, and he placed his hand on Brogan's lower back, guiding her out of the hotel, where they were met by three paparazzi, taking pictures of them.  
"Allow me." He mumbled.  
"Luke! Is this your new girlfriend?" One of the men asked.  
Luke looked at him, and he smiled politely,  
"No, we're just friends."  
"Do you take all your friends out on dates?" Another asked.  
He let out a laugh,  
"We're just going for something to eat."  
Brogan placed her hand on his arm,  
"Just ignore them." She told him quietly.  
The two climbed into the back of the car, and the driver drove off down the road, and the two breathed deeply in relief.  
"Phew." Brogan sighed.  
Luke rubbed his hands over his face,  
"B, I'm so sorr-"  
"Don't even say it." Brogan interrupted, looking over at him.  
He smiled sympathetically at her, and then he sighed, nodding.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant, and they were relieved to see that they were completely alone. No cameras, no people. Just them. Brogan felt as if they were finally just two regular people. Luke took her hand, helping her out of the car, and Brogan smiled shyly at him, feeling her cheeks blush slightly. They walked inside, and Luke smiled at the waiter,  
"Hi. Reservation under Friend, please."  
The waiter looked at the list, and then he ticked beside the reservation,  
"This way, please." He replied politely, picking up two menus, and then he led the two towards a table.  
After showing them to their table, Brogan and Luke shrugged out of their jackets, and sat down. Brogan glanced around,  
"It's really nice here." She commented.  
Luke did a quick scan around,  
"Yeah it is."  
They shared a smile, before looking down at their menus.  
"And the food looks amazing."  
"Agreed." Luke paused. "Shame they don't have any chicken and bacon caesar salad." He glanced up at Brogan, meeting her gaze, and the two laughed.  
"Fuck off." She told him.  
Luke grinned big, and then the two looked down at their menus.

* * *

As their food came, Brogan and Luke started eating, adding a little bit of small talk as they did.  
"So what do you think of your pasta?" Luke asked, taking a sip of his coke.  
Brogan nodded,  
"It's delicious. You wanna try some?"  
He smiled and nodded,  
"Yes, please."  
Brogan got some pasta on her fork, and then she handed him her fork. Luke ate the pasta, and then he handed it back to her. He nodded in agreement with Brogan, and as she watched him, she smiled,  
"Don't you think it's weird that we just do things like that and it's so natural?" She asked.  
Luke tilted his head to the side slightly,  
"I think to other people it's weird."  
Brogan laughed and nodded,  
"True."  
"Did you know that Sam sat me down today, and had a word with me?"  
Brogan raised her eyebrows,  
"Weird. Tamera had a word with me too."  
"D'ya think they're that unsure about their on relationship, that they're trying to move it onto someone else?"  
Brogan gasped, and started laughing,  
"Luke!"  
Luke grinned big at her, watching Brogan laughed, covering her mouth as she did.  
"Just saying." He replied, winking at her.  
Brogan smiled and shook her head at him,  
"You are so bad." She told him.  
"That's me." He chuckled.  
"But seriously, I think they're just trying to distract the attention of their growing relationship onto someone else."  
Luke nodded,  
"Suppose I can see why they think it, but." He shrugged slightly.  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"Hmmm." She replied.  
"I feel bad for you." Luke laughed.  
"Me?" She smiled bigger. "Why?"  
"Because your vlogs are filled with people saying stuff!"  
"Awe, d'ya read my comments?" Brogan teased.  
He grinned,  
"Sometimes."  
She giggled and then she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

After they finished eating, the waiter took their plates away.  
"Thanks for this." Brogan said softly. "I've had a really good time."  
Luke nodded and smiled,  
"No problem. I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself."  
"I did." She smiled back at him.  
"And it's not too late, so you can go home and edit."  
Brogan laughed,  
"Yes, yes I can! At least I don't have to go to bed feeling guilty."  
Luke chuckled softly,  
"Awe." He paused. "Oh, and here."  
Luke handed Brogan a piece of paper. Taking it from him, she unfolded the small piece of paper,  
"Why're you giving me a piece of paper that says 'Lukey boy' on it?" Brogan asked, letting out a small laugh.  
"It's my Skype username!" Luke laughed. "Thought you could video chat with me when you've edited your video?"  
Brogan smiled, and she nodded,  
"Okay, you're on."  
The waiter came back with the bill. Brogan reached out to check the price, but Luke bet her to it; picking it up, and he opened it up.  
"How much is it?" Brogan asked, getting out her purse.  
Luke rolled his eyes,  
"Put your purse away." He told her.  
She looked at him,  
"No, I'll pay my half."  
Luke smiled at her,  
"Brog, I insist. It's on me."  
Brogan stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing, giving up, and she put her purse away,  
"Thank you." She said sincerely.  
Luke smiled and he gave her a wink,  
"Don't worry about it."  
After putting the money down, as well as including a tip, the two stood up and shrugged on their coats. Letting Brogan lead the way, Luke walked behind her, and the two walked out of the restaurant.  
"Where d'ya think the car will be?"  
Luke shrugged slightly,  
"I told him to be here for eight." He replied, glancing around.  
Brogan saw a flash in the corner of her eye. She instinctively stood on the opposite side of Luke, who caught on, and tried his best to hide Brogan.  
"You okay?" Luke murmured softly.  
Brogan nodded, and she smiled shyly at him.  
The two spotted the car, and they rushed over to the back door, Luke opening it up, and letting Brogan climb into it, and then he climbed in after. As they buckled up, the car drove off, and Brogan sighed slightly, shivering slightly,  
"It's getting cold out." She commented.  
Luke nodded,  
"I know! And you're only wearing a leather jacket!"  
She scoffed,  
"Uh, so are you?"  
Luke smiled at her, and he shook his head,  
"So you promise to text me, letting me know when you're ready to Skype, yeah?"  
Brogan nodded,  
"But what if it's late?" She asked.  
He checked the time on his phone,  
"How long does it normally take you to edit a vlog?" He asked.  
Brogan shrugged slightly,  
"About an hour."  
"Then we'll be fine." He assured her.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, Luke let Brogan out, and he gave her a hug.  
"Thanks for tonight." Brogan smiled at him.  
Luke grinned,  
"You're welcome, I enjoyed myself."  
"Me too." Brogan nodded, smiling bigger at him. "I'll speak to you soon."  
"Better do." Luke smiled.  
She laughed, and turned, walking up to the entrance. Brogan turned and smiled, waving at Luke one last time, before walking inside and straight over to the lifts.  
When she arrived at her hotel room, Brogan walked inside, and she got out her phone, calling Katie.  
"Hello?" She answered after the fourth ring.  
"It's me." Brogan replied.  
"I know that, babe. Caller i.d."  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully,  
"Well, I'm back from my meal."  
"And?" Katie asked, and Brogan could hear the smile in her voice.  
Brogan sat down on the edge of her bed,  
"It was really fun. I enjoyed myself." She admitted.  
"Oh good, I'm glad. Did anything, y'know, happen?"  
"Yeah, we got papped." Brogan said casually, waiting for her reaction.  
Katie tutted and scoffed,  
"B!"  
Brogan laughed,  
"No! No, nothing happened, and I told you nothing would happen!"  
She heard Katie sigh,  
"Well, there's always next time." She mumbled.  
Brogan gasped,  
"I heard that!"  
"You were supposed to!"  
She rolled her eyes,  
"Well, I'm off to edit my vlog, and then I'm going to Skype Luke, so—"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!" Katie screeched.  
"What?" Brogan asked.  
"Skype Luke?"  
She shrugged slightly,  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You two are so dating!"  
"We so aren't!"  
"Whatever you say." Katie replied in a singsong voice.  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"See you tomorrow, Kate."  
"Bye!" She replied, and the two hung up.

* * *

After editing, uploading and tweeting a link, Brogan texted Luke, telling him she was ready to Skype. After a quick change into her pyjamas, and climbing under her covers, she signed in and added him as a new contact. Two minutes later, Luke had accepted her, and he was now ringing her. Brogan accepted the video call, and she smiled, waving at him,  
"Hi!" She grinned.  
Luke waved back at her, smiling wide,  
"Hey, you."  
"How are you?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.  
"I'm good, I'm good. How are you?"  
"I'm good, too." Brogan replied.  
Luke leaned forward slightly, and then he chuckled,  
"D'ya always wear your makeup to bed?" He teased.  
Brogan scoffed,  
"Oh, shut up! I look a mess without makeup on! I didn't want to give you nightmares!"  
Luke shook his head,  
"That's a load of bollocks!" He told her.  
"Is not." She replied back defensively.  
Luke shook his head again.  
"So what're you doing?" Brogan asked, changing the subject.  
"I'm in the kitchen." He told her, before moving his laptop around to show her.  
"Very nice." Brogan commented with a laugh.  
Luke grinned at her,  
"What about you?"  
"I'm just chillaxing under my covers." She told him.  
"Always fun." Luke replied.  
"Awe, look here. Luke's Skyping his girlfriend." Brogan heard Joey tease.  
Luke shook his head at him, with a smile on his face,  
"How many times?" Luke asked him.  
Seconds later, Joey was on the screen, waving at Brogan,  
"Hiya, Brogan!"  
Brogan laughed, waving back at him,  
"Hi!"  
"Did you enjoy the date tonight with my boy Luke?"  
Luke shoved him away,  
"Piss off." He told Joey, as he let out a laugh.  
Brogan laughed, shaking her head, as she watched.  
Luke turned back to the screen,  
"Sorry about that."  
"It's okay." She replied, smiling at him.  
"I personally think that the two of you need to have 'the talk'." Joey commented, and Brogan saw him walking out of the kitchen.  
Luke looked over his shoulder at him, and then he let out a nervous laugh, before looking back at Brogan.


	11. Chapter 11

"Seriously though, mate." Sam started, patting Luke on the back. "If you can't see it, then you're obviously blind."  
Luke rolled his eyes,  
"See what?"  
"The chemistry between you and Brogan." Sam gave him a 'duh' look.  
Luke let out a laugh,  
"Nah, mate. I can see the chemistry." He shrugged slightly. "We're friends."  
"So you admit that you like her?"  
"What?" Luke's head shot up to Sam. "I didn't say that."  
Sam smirked at him,  
"So you don't?"  
Luke sighed deeply, and he shoved him,  
"Fuck off, man."  
Sam laughed, shaking his head,  
"Just saying." He told Luke, putting his hands up in defence.  
"Hi, you two." Brogan greeted, as she walked inside, with a smile on her face.  
"Hi, Brogan." Sam replied, laughing at Luke's sulking face.  
"What's up, sulky?" She asked, looking at Luke.  
He looked at Sam, and he huffed,  
"He's pissing me off."  
Sam laughed,  
"I haven't done anything!"  
"Bullshit." Luke replied.  
"Okay, okay boys. Let's all chill out." Brogan reasoned.  
Luke shook his head, and he walked out of the room. Brogan watched him leave, and then she looked at Sam,  
"What the hell did you say to him?" She asked; feeling confused.  
Sam shrugged slightly,  
"Nought that was that bad." He defended.  
Brogan frowned slightly, furrowing her eyebrows together,  
"Hmmm."

* * *

**Luke:** Sorry for storming off earlier.  
Sam was pissing me off, and it was  
either leave, or start yelling, ha. xx  
**Brogan:** That's okay, Lukey. You sure  
you're alright? You seemed pretty  
mad. :/ xo  
**Luke:** Yeah, I just have a lot of my mind,  
and him pissing around doesn't really  
help. You know? xx  
**Brogan: **Yeah, I get what you mean. I'm  
here if you need to talk. xo  
**Luke:** Thanks. I appreciate it. xx  
**Brogan:** Anytime. xo

Luke smiled at Brogan's reply, before stuffing his phone into his jeans pocket. He hadn't realised, until he'd seen her earlier, that he hadn't he'd barely been with her today. And he knew that Brogan was making an extra effort to film Nicholas and Sam, because of the comments that she was getting. As he walked into his dressing room, he jumped, seeing Brogan sitting on the sofa.  
"Hi." She smiled at him.  
Luke let out a laugh,  
"Hiya."  
"I've got an hour break. Thought I'd come and annoy you." Brogan explained.  
"Well then…" He trailed off, sitting down beside her. "Let's get annoying."  
Brogan grinned, and then she started laughing at his comment, making Luke smile instantly. This was what he missed. He liked spending time with Brogan. She always made him laugh or smile, and instantly cheered him up. Wrapping his arms Brogan, Luke pulled her into a tight sideways hug. Brogan squealed and laughed slightly, before she rested her head against his shoulder, returning the hug.  
"I really enjoyed the meal last night." She said, looking up at him. "Thank you."  
Luke smiled at her,  
"Good, I'm glad. I really enjoyed myself too."  
The two smiled at each other, and then Brogan rested her head back against his shoulder. Luke rubbed her arm softly, and Brogan couldn't help but feel nervous suddenly. This kind of gesture was new to the two of them. Was this normal? She'd never done this with any of her other boy friends. I mean, she had always been close with boys, but never _this_ close. She smiled to herself, enjoying the closeness, and she wondered what Luke was thinking about.  
Luke couldn't take his eyes off Brogan. He felt almost mesmerised as he watched her. He felt nervous, but also relieved, that Brogan hadn't pulled out of his embrace. As he stroked her arm, he couldn't help but smile at how natural it felt. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe Nicholas was right. Heck, maybe everyone was right. Quickly shaking his thoughts, he nudged Brogan, causing her to look up,  
"You okay?" He murmured.  
She smiled and nodded at him,  
"Yeah. Are you?" She asked, her eyebrows lifting with concern.  
He smiled gently at her,  
"Yeah." He nodded. "You always cheer me up." He admitted.  
Brogan blushed slightly, and she smiled bigger, looking down, making Luke place his index finger under her chin, making her look up at him. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Luke swallowed slowly, and he began to slowly lean in. Brogan watched him, her heart racing faster, and just as they were a few inches apart; there was a knock on Luke's dressing room door, causing the two to jump up from the sofa. Brogan pulled down her shirt, trying to distract herself from her flushed cheeks, as Luke ruffled his hair, walking over to the door, and he opened it.  
"Hi!" Katie beamed.  
Brogan sighed quietly, and she watched Luke let her in, and she gave her a tight smile,  
"Hey." Brogan greeted her.  
Luke watched Katie, his heart racing, and his palms sweating slightly, as he shut his door.  
"What're you two doing then?" She asked, looking from Brogan to Luke.  
He smiled at her, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, shrugging slightly.  
"We were just hanging out and talking." Brogan said, hating the fact that Katie had interrupted.  
"Sounds… fun." Katie laughed.  
Brogan gave her a smile, causing Katie to narrow her eyes at Brogan, watching her closely.  
"Mind if I stick around?" Katie asked.  
Brogan looked at Luke, and he looked back at her; Katie following Brogan's gaze. Luke swallowed, and he nodded, clearing his throat slightly,  
"Yeah, sure."  
Katie grinned, and she sat down on the sofa. Brogan looked at Luke, seeing that he was already looking at her, and she gave him an apologetic look, before she sat down beside Katie; Luke sitting down beside Brogan.  
"So what were you two talking about then?" She asked.  
"Uh…" Brogan started.  
"I wasn't in the best mood, so Brogan came to cheer me up." Luke explained.  
"Awe, that's sweet of ya, B." She commented, nudging Brogan and giving her a sly wink.  
Brogan let out a laugh, but then lowered her gaze to her lap.

* * *

After their break was over, Brogan and Katie made their way back down the corridor.  
"Gee, did I interrupt something?" Katie asked.  
"What?" Brogan asked, looking over at her.  
"You could've cut the tension like a knife back there."  
Brogan shrugged slightly,  
"Didn't notice." She mumbled.  
Her phone beeped, and she slid out her phone from her pocket, unlocking her phone:

**Luke:** :) xx

Brogan smiled to herself, seeing Luke's text message. As Katie carried on rambling about the events from being in his dressing room, Brogan texted Luke back.

**Brogan:** :} xo  
**Luke:** Let me guess, Katie is now  
on a ranting spree…? ;) xx  
**Brogan:** How did you guess? xo  
**Luke:** Lucky guess. :) xx  
**Brogan:** Well, you're a good guesser  
then. Haha. xo  
**Luke:** We need to talk, yeah? xx  
**Brogan:** Agreed. xo  
**Luke:** After I've rehearsed a second time  
this afternoon? xx  
**Brogan:** How come you're rehearsing  
a second time? xo  
**Luke:** I asked Louis if I could, because  
I wanted him to hear it, and see how  
it sounds. xx  
**Brogan:** Oh, okay. yeah, sounds good. xo  
**Luke:** You should be there, shouldn't  
you? When I've finished? xx  
**Brogan:** Most probably, yes. Haha. xo  
**Luke:** Okay, see you then. xx

"Brogan!" Katie said loudly, causing Brogan to jump and look at Katie.  
"What?!"  
"You aren't even listening to me!"  
"Sorry." Brogan replied, locking her phone, and putting her phone away.  
"Who were you texting anyway?"  
She shrugged,  
"No one."  
Katie rolled her eyes,  
"So Luke then."  
Brogan huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

Brogan checked the time, and she rubbed her hands together. It was time to go and talk to Luke, and suddenly, she was nervous. Saying goodbye to the team in hair and makeup, Brogan walked down the corridor, feeling her heart racing, as she tried to calm herself down. Her nerves were getting the better of her, and she needed to remain calm. She didn't know what Luke was going to say, and she had no reason to feel scared.  
Making her way to the side of the stage, Luke finished his conversation with Louis, and a minute later, he was walking over to her. he smiled at her,  
"Hiya."  
"Hey." Brogan smiled.  
Luke took her hand, leading her backstage, and back down the corridor.  
Brogan took note that he was holding her hand, but still remained nervous, watching the back of Luke's head, as he led her down the corridor. As he reached the end of the corridor, Luke walked out of the back door, and Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together, watching him, as he looked around; checking that they were alone. After seeing that they were, Luke turned to Brogan, and he smiled at her, causing Brogan to smile back at him. Luke tucked Brogan's fringe behind her ear,  
"Back in my dressing room…" Luke trailed off, and Brogan swallowed slowly. "I just… I can't stop thinking about it." He admitted.  
Brogan smiled and blushed slightly.  
"I wish Katie hadn't knocked on the door." Luke whispered.  
Brogan's face dropped, as she stared up at him in shock.  
Luke smiled down at her, leaning down, and he kissed her lips softly. Brogan was frozen in shock at first, and then she slowly began to kiss him back. He placed his arms around her waist, as Brogan held onto Luke's arms. Luke backed her gently against the wall, as he kissed her, and brought his hands up to Brogan's face; cupping her cheeks gently.  
Luke slowly pulled away from the kiss, and he rested his forehead gently against Brogan's, and the two stared into each other's eyes. Luke stroked Brogan's cheek softly,  
"I like you." He whispered softly.  
Brogan smiled,  
"I like you, too." She whispered back.  
Luke smiled, and then he pecked her lips softly, before he pulled away from her, and he took hold of her hand,  
"As much as I hate to say it, I think we need to go back inside."  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah, Kate'll be throwing a search party."  
The two shared a laugh, and then they walked inside, instantly dropping their hands. Brogan tucked her fringe behind her ear, and as they got to the runner's room, Luke leaned down,  
"I'll text you later." He whispered in her ear.  
Brogan shuddered slightly, and then she nodded, smiling,  
"Okay." She replied, before he winked at her and walked away.  
She took a deep breath, before walking into the room.  
"I was wondering where you'd got to!" Katie said, walking over to her.  
"Sorry." Brogan apologised. "Went to the loo."  
"Ah, okay." Katie nodded.  
As Katie made her way over to the coffee machine, Brogan smiled to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Brogan walked out of the studios, thankful that she had finished her shift. Brogan had the day off tomorrow, and since this afternoon, she was now feeling bittersweet about it. She was going to miss her typical day of seeing Luke. As she pushed open the back door, she got her phone out, checking the time, and then she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind. Jumping, Brogan turned in the person's arms, and she smiled with relief, seeing Luke.  
"Hi."  
"Hey." Luke smiled, kissing her forehead softly. "You going home?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah, just about to get a taxi."  
"Mind if I come with?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.  
"To the hotel?" Brogan asked.  
Luke smiled and he nodded,  
"If that's okay? Just thought we could chill for a little bit, since you're not going to be here tomorrow." He pouted.  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"Okay, sounds good."  
Luke held Brogan's hand, and the two walked down the path, flagging a taxi. Before any paparazzi get a picture, Luke quickly opened the back door, and the two climbed in.  
"To the Holiday Inn, please." Brogan told the taxi driver.  
Luke entwined their fingers together, and the two shared a picture, and Brogan rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, Brogan paid for the taxi fare, after a small argument with Luke, and then they climbed out of the taxi. Luke took hold of Brogan's hand,  
"You should've let me pay." Luke mumbled.  
Brogan rolled her eyes,  
"You paid for dinner, so it was my turn."  
Luke huffed, and then he led the two of them inside, and they walked over to the lift. Brogan noticed that there was a girl that watching them. She smiled politely at her, and the girl smiled back. Brogan knew why she was looking, but she didn't say anything. The lift doors opened, and they walked inside. Brogan pressed the third floor and then she turned to Luke. He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and he pulled her in close to him,  
"Hi there."  
Brogan giggled,  
"Hi."  
Luke smiled down at her, and he kissed her forehead softly. Brogan couldn't help but smile to herself. And as the lift pinged, and the doors opened, the two walked out of the lift hand in hand, and they walked down the corridor. When they arrived outside Brogan's hotel room, she unlocked the door, and they walked inside,  
"Home sweet home." Brogan said, turning on the lights.  
"It's bigger than I expected." Luke admitted.  
She let out a small laugh, and then she looked at him,  
"Suppose so."  
Luke chuckled and he walked over to Brogan, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest,  
"Don't you need to edit?" He murmured.  
She nodded,  
"D'ya mind waiting?" Brogan asked, biting her bottom lip.  
Luke smiled and he nodded,  
"It's fine, Brog. Go on." He nodded to where her laptop was, and then he leaned down, kissing her lips softly once.  
Brogan smiled after they pulled out of the kiss, and then she walked over to her bed, sitting down. Luke followed suit, and he sat on Brogan's bed, the two of them getting comfy.  
"Did you do a lot of filming today?" Luke asked.  
"I think I got one last piece of footage of Katie, this afternoon. So I definitely ended it."  
Luke laughed,  
"You sure? Your face doesn't look so sure."  
Brogan nudged him with her foot, smiling, and she opened her memory card folder on her laptop, and she double-clicked on the last video clip, and Luke leaned over, resting his chin gently on her left shoulder, watching the clip of Katie; and the two started to laugh. Katie was messing around, singing and dancing, and talking about random stuff.  
"Looks like you didn't end it." Luke told her, once the video clip finished.  
"That means I need to do it now." Brogan sighed deeply.  
Cutting her files and pasting them into her editing folder, Brogan then put her memory card back into her camera, turning it on. She looked at Luke,  
"You need to be out of this." She told him.  
Luke nodded, and he kissed her cheek softly, before he moved away, so the camera couldn't see him.  
Brogan smiled at him, as he winked at her, and she clicked record,  
"Hey, everyone. So I forgot to actually end this at work, so…" Brogan paused, and she pulled a face, looking at Luke. "That sounds lame." She told him.  
"Well, what d'ya want to do?" He asked, laughing.  
Brogan turned the camera to him,  
"I dunnoooooo." She frowned.  
Luke laughed,  
"Awe, don't you go frowning."  
"But…"  
"Nope, no buts." Luke shook his head.  
Brogan sighed dramatically,  
"Fine!"  
Luke grinned at her,  
"How do you usually end it?"  
"Like that, but it always sounds lame."  
"Why don't you do a Skype conversation between us? Like, say you're talking to me, and I'll say goodbye for you?" He suggested.  
Brogan's face lit up,  
"Okay! But… you're here." She laughed.  
"I'll go in the bathroom!"  
"That's weird!" Brogan laughed again.  
Luke grinned,  
"Well you go in the bathroom then!"  
Brogan laughed harder,  
"No!"  
"How about a phone call then?"  
"Okay." Brogan agreed, after she calmed her laughter.  
Luke stood up, and he jogged into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
She called Luke's number.  
"Boo." He answered.  
Brogan smiled to herself,  
"Boo. Okay, lemme film then."  
"Okay dokey." Luke replied.  
Brogan turned the camera to her,  
"Hey, guys. So I realised that I didn't actually finish the vlog while I was at work, and the way I usually end them, feels really lame, so… I'm on the phone with Luke, and he's offered to end it for me, so…" Brogan turned the camera to her phone, showing them the call screen, and she put her phone on speaker. "Go for it, Luke." She told him.  
"Hi guys, it's Luke. Thanks for watching Brogan's video. Be sure to comment, like and suscribe. And also, Brog has the day off tomorrow, so there won't be any video. So she will be back on Thursday! Bye!"  
Brogan giggled,  
"Thanks, Luke!"  
"You're welcome!"  
Brogan turned the camera to face her again, as Luke quietly walked into the bedroom again, and she waved at the camera,  
"Bye!"  
Luke grinned at her, as she turned off the camera, and then he sat back down on the bed.  
"Thanks for that, Lukey."  
He pecked her lips softly,  
"You're welcome, B."  
He watched the screen, as Brogan started editing together her video.

* * *

An hour and a bit later, she had edited, uploaded and tweeted a link to her video. Closing her laptop lid, Luke instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, making Brogan squeal and giggle; wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke kissed her lips softly, and Brogan instantly kissed him back. Stroking her back, he slowly laid her back, running his hands up her sides. Just as Brogan was about to run her hands through Luke's hair, his phone started to ring. The two jumped apart from the kiss, and then they sighed deeply. Luke sat up, sliding his phone out of his phone,  
"Hello?" Luke asked, trying to keep his breathing normal.  
"Luke, it's Nick. Where are ya? Everyone's gettin' worried."  
"I-I—I'm just hanging out with Brogan, why?" Luke replied.  
Brogan leaned on her elbows, watching him.  
"I'm sorry." Luke mouthed to her.  
"Well, you need to get home soon."  
"What? Why?" Luke furrowed his eyerbrows together.  
"Because you know we all need to be back in the house for half eight."  
He rolled his eyes,  
"I'm only with Brogan, Nick."  
"It's the rules, Luke, and you know it."  
Luke hung up the call, and he sighed deeply. Brogan sat up, and she pressed a hand on his shoulder,  
"It's okay, Luke." She told him softly.  
Luke gave her a weak smile,  
"It's so fucking annoying." He mumbled.  
Brogan cupped Luke's face, and she kissed his lips gently once,  
"Go on." She whispered. "You've gotta go."  
Luke nodded, and the two climbed off Brogan's bed, and he picked up his coat. Sighing deeply again, Luke shrugged on his coat, and then he pulled Brogan into a tight hug,  
"I'll miss you tomorrow." He whispered.  
"I'm just a text or call away." She told him, as they pulled out of the hug.  
He nodded and smiled,  
"Sweet dreams, B."  
"Sweet dreams, Luke."  
She watched him walk out of her hotel room, and then she lied back on the bed, and sighed to herself.  
Luke walked down the hallway, rubbing his hands over his face. He pressed the button, and he waited patiently for the lift. When the doors opened, he stepped inside, and he pressed the ground floor. He felt his phone vibrate, and sliding his phone out of his jeans pocket, seeing a new message from Brogan.

**Brogan:** Don't miss me too much. Xo  
[picture attachment of Brogan, smiling into  
the camera]  
**Luke:** Well now I'm going to miss  
you even more now! :( You look  
beautiful. xx  
**Brogan:** Well aren't you a flatterer? xo  
**Luke:** It's the truth! xx  
**Brogan:** Mhmmmm. xo

Luke shook his head, stepping out of the lift, and he walked along the reception. He hated how she always thought his compliments weren't real, but he knew that eventually she'd get used to them. Walking out of the hotel, he stuffed his phone and hands into his coat pockets, and instantly, he saw flashes. Luke blinked a few times, and then he kept his head low, as he jogged over to a taxi down the road. He opened the back door,  
"Hi, mate. Are you free?"  
"Yeah, yeah." He replied.  
Luke climbed into the back of the taxi, and he buckled his seatbelts, seeing flashes still going off beside him. Luke gave the taxi driver the name of the address for the x factor house, and the taxi driver drove off.  
"Fucking hell." Luke whispered to himself.

* * *

When he arrived at the house, he walked inside, and straight up to his room. Walking into his shared bedroom with Sam and Nicholas, he walked over to his bed, and laid down, sighing deeply.  
Nicholas and Sam shared a look,  
"You alright, mate?" Sam asked.  
"Mmm." He rubbed his hands over his face. "Never better." He mumbled.  
"What's wrong? What's happened?" Nicholas asked.  
Luke looked up at him,  
"You called me, telling me I needed to be home." He told him.  
The other two boys shared a look again.  
"Sorry, mate, but you do know the rules."  
Luke rolled his eyes, and he sighed, feeling his phone vibrate. Sliding out his phone, he smiled instantly, seeing a text from Brogan.  
Sam nudged Nicholas.  
"Brogan." He mouthed.  
Nicholas smiled and nodded, before the two boys looked back over at Luke.  
"Who ya texting?" Nicholas asked.  
Luke glanced over at them, and he shrugged slightly,  
"Why?"  
"Just wondering." Nicholas replied.  
He narrowed his eyes at the two boys, knowing they were up to something. Deciding to ignore them, he texted Brogan back.

**Brogan:** Did you get home okay? xo  
**Luke: **Yeah, I did, thanks. :) kinda wish  
I was still with you, though. :( come home,  
and Sam and Nick are like, watching me.  
It's really weird. xx  
**Brogan:** Oh my god, ahahah. That IS weird!  
Tell them to buzz off or something? Lmfao,  
I dunno! And aweeeee, heh! I'm missing you…  
Wishing you were here, as well. :( xo  
**Luke:** How you always seem to make me  
smile, amazes me. I'll definitely tell them to  
buzz off. ;) xx  
**Brogan:** Oh, piss off! You know what I  
meant! xo  
**Luke:** Hahaha, yes I did! What're you  
doing then? xx  
**Brogan:** I have just got into bed, lol. Being  
wild and all that. what about you? xo  
**Luke:** Well, I'm laid ON my bed. Doing fuck  
all, because I'm still annoyed that daddy had  
to ring me, and remind me of what  
time my curfew was. xx  
**Brogan:** Awe, Lukey. Don't you be mad  
at Nicholas now. You know it's the rules…  
Unfortunately. Ha. But, hey. It's just one  
day. And you never know… Maybe you  
won't get any slack from the boys and  
Tamera tomorrow? ;) xo  
**Luke:** Just because you're not there, doesn't  
mean they're not going to say something.  
Unfortunately, lol. xx  
**Brogan:** Well, I'm just a phone call or text  
message away… :} xo  
**Luke:** Good, you better be. Don't go ignoring  
my texts. Or else. xx  
**Brogan:** Ohp. Definitely won't be now… xo  
**Luke:** Haha. goodnight, Brog. Sweet dreams. xx  
**Brogan:** Goodnight, Lukey. Sweet dreams. xo

Luke placed his phone on the side table, and he looked over at the boys, seeing that they were still watching him.  
"What?" He defended.  
The boys shrugged.  
"So what's Brogan up to?" Nicholas asked.  
Luke raised his eyebrows at them,  
"What makes you think I was talking to Brogan?"  
"That ridiculous smile that was on your face the whole time." Sam informed him.  
Luke rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.  
The two boys smirked at one another, and then they stood up,  
"Tell her I said hi, yeah?" Sam teased.  
Luke flipped him the bird, and then watched the two laugh, as they walked out of the room. Luke picked up his phone, and he pressed on twitter.

**LukeFriendMusic:** Hey, #friendies! Really  
excited for this week's song! Feeling very  
confident about it! :)  
**[Fan's username]:** So, some girl saw  
** LukeFriendMusic** go up with ** blnx3** to her  
hotel room… Definitely dating.

Luke read the tweet, and then he frowned to himself, hating himself for not being as sneaky, as he could've been.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke was sitting in his dressing room, and he was bored. Usually he had something to occupy him. Or, someone, rather. He had told himself not to text her yet. He didn't want to wake her, in case she was having a lie in. he checked the time: 10:45 a.m. _Surely she must be up by now_. He thought to himself. Getting out his phone, he paused, and then he smiled to himself, unlocking his phone, and he clicked on his Instagram app. He clicked on the video option, and pressed the front camera, holding the record button,  
"Hi, boss. Just letting you know that we're all missing you lots. Hope you're enjoying your day off, and we'll see you tomorrow!"  
Luke let go of the recording button, and then he stood up, and walked out of his dressing room, hearing Sam and Nicholas's voice.  
"Guys, I'm making an Instagram video to B. you wanna be in it?"  
They nodded,  
"Sure." They replied.  
Luke smiled and he pointed his phone at them,  
"We miss you!" The two boys said at the same time, and Luke laughed, turning off the recording.  
"Brilliant."  
Sam laughed, shaking his head,  
"We better not look like right twats!"  
"I think that's definitely going to be how it looks." Luke teased, adding an effect to the video, before he wrote a caption:

**lukeyfriend: **Hey, ** blnx3**? We miss you! :( xx

After he posted the video, Luke locked his phone, and he checked the time on the wall behind Nicholas, and then he patted him on the shoulder,  
"Right. It's time to go to wardrobe. Laters."  
"Bye." Sam and Nicholas called after him.

* * *

Brogan was sitting on her bed, going through her recent YouTube videos, looking through the comments. She had to laugh at some of the things that her viewers were writing. They really did pick up on every little thing. Brogan was usually just the same, and while editing, she had noticed them as well. But she didn't expect so many other people to notice them, too. Clicking on her latest video, Brogan decided to reply to some of the comments.

**[YouTube username]:** I love how Brogan  
made sure to get more footage of Sam and  
Nicholas, because people were complaining,  
and now they're complaining that there's less  
of Luke… MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!  
**Brogan replied to this comment:** People are  
now complaining that there's LESS of Luke?  
Oh, dear hahaha. Don't tell him that. It'll make  
his head even bigger… ;) xo  
**[YouTube username]:** The fact that Luke  
ended Brogan's vlog, just proves how close  
these two are. Even if they're not dating, they're  
obviously close friends. And that's why Luke's  
in her videos more than Sam and Nicholas. They  
always seem to be laughing and joking around  
whenever they're together. I also wonder how long  
it took for Brogan to realise that she hadn't actually  
ended her vlog at work… Haha.  
**Brogan replied to this comment:** This comment  
made me smile so much. You are super sweet, and  
thanks so much for taking the time to write  
this comment. :} I'm not going to lie, when I  
told Luke I was about to start editing my video,  
he did ask me if I actually filmed an outro. I was  
Miss. Confident, positive that I had ended it. I  
looked at the last clip of Katie, and realised I hadn't  
ended it… :( So as I went to film my outro, I told  
Luke that my outros always sounded lame. So,  
Luke being a sweetheart, offered to end it for me. :} xo  
**[YouTube video]:** Guys, they HAVE to be dating!  
There are pictures of Luke leaving the hotel that  
Brogan is staying at, like, hours later!  
**Brogan replied to this comment:** Hours later?!  
Lmfao, he was there for about an hour and a half… :} xo  
**[YouTube username]:** Brogan, I ship you and  
Luke together big time.  
**Brogan replied to this comment:** Thanks…  
I think? Ahahah. xo

Closing down her YouTube screen, she saw her phone light up, and as she picked up her phone, she saw an Instagram notification. She furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Lukeyfriend has tagged you in a comment?" Brogan read aloud.  
Unlocking her phone, she waited for Instagram to load the comment, and when it opened seconds later, Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together again, seeing a video. She clicked play, and smiled instantly, realising that Luke had made a video for her. when it finished, after Sam and Nicholas said that they missed her, too, Brogan laughed, and then she smiled goofily to herself.

**blnx3:** Awe, you guys! ❤ I miss  
you all so much! :( I'm expecting bear  
hugs from the three of you tomorrow!  
Love you all. xo lukeyfriend nickymcdonald11  
samcallahan94 ❤

**Katie:** BABE! Oh my god, I am missing  
my Shorty so much! :( xxx  
**Brogan: **Awe! :( I'm missing my  
Ginge so much, too! :( xo  
**Katie:** How's your day off going…? xxx  
**Brogan:** It's very… quiet. Too quiet, lmfao.  
But it's alright. Feels weird, aha. How's  
work going? xo  
**Katie:** It's going good! And I'm looking  
forward to my day off tomorrow! xxx  
**Brogan: **I bet you are! Hahaha. It's very  
lonely though… :( xo  
**Katie:** Aweee. :( The boys are missing  
you like mad! xxx  
**Brogan:** I'm missing them, too! Xo  
**Katie:** Think you should call Luke…  
He's missing you the most. ;) xxx  
**Brogan:** Lmfao, I'll call him now! xo

Brogan called Luke's number, and she waited for him to answer.  
"Why, hello there." Luke answered after the third ring.  
Brogan giggled,  
"Hi there. I heard you were missing me the most."  
Luke let out a laugh,  
"How did you know?"  
"Katie." They both said at the same time, and then they both laughed.  
"So how're you liking your day off then?" He asked.  
"Uh, it's alright." Brogan said, standing up from her bed, as she started slowly pacing around the room.  
"You don't sound so sure." Luke replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice. He knew. He knew, and he was going to make her say it out loud.  
Brogan sighed slightly,  
"I miss you." She admitted.  
"Awe." He laughed.  
"I miss you and everyone else! It's so boring, having nothing to do all day!"  
"I love how you added everyone else to who you miss." Luke pointed out. "Gee, makes me feel so special." He continued sarcastically.  
She laughed at his comment, and she rolled her eyes playfully,  
"So how're rehearsals going?"  
"They're going great!"  
"That's good to hear!" Brogan smiled.  
"Yeah!" Luke beamed back. "I have a little something planned, which I hope you'll enjoy."  
Brogan gasped,  
"What is it?" She asked, suddenly feeling impatient.  
Luke laughed,  
"I'm not telling you! You'll have to wait and see on Saturday night!"  
Brogan pouted,  
"Talk about a tease." She mumbled.  
"Well, you'll have to learn to deal with it."  
"Humph."  
"Don't you get all sulky with me!" Luke laughed.  
"Too late!"  
"Aweeee!"  
"Shut up." I mumbled.  
"Okay, okay!"  
I couldn't help but smile to myself.  
"We were planning on going out tonight…" Luke trailed off.  
"Oh yeah? That sounds fun."  
"Yeah…"  
"You don't sound too sure." Brogan let out a laugh.  
"Well, technically. Sam and Tamera are going out tonight, and I've been invited to go with them. So I thought…" He trailed off again.  
"I could accompany you?"  
"What d'ya say?" Luke asked.  
Brogan smiled to herself,  
"You think it'll be okay?"  
"I think we can just keep our lips shut, y'know? I mean. Last night, I had a tweet in my mentions, saying that because someone spotted me leaving the hotel an hour later, that we're dating. We just need to sort of… ignore it. Y'know? Enjoy life."  
Brogan smiled,  
"Enjoy life, hmm?"  
"Definitely." Brogan could hear the smile in Luke's voice.  
"Okay. I'm in."  
"Great! We'll pick you up straight after we're done for the day!"  
"Okay! And where are we going?"  
"Oh, we're off ice-skating."  
"What?!"  
Luke laughed,  
"Problem?"  
"Do you not understand how uncoordinated I am?"  
"Brog, I'll be with you the whole time. Don't be worried, okay?"  
She sighed slightly,  
"Okay.  
"I can't wait to see you." Luke said softly down the line.  
Brogan smiled to herself, blushing deeply,  
"I can't wait to see you, too, Lukey."  
Luke smiled to himself.  
"I'll let you get off." Brogan continued. "I know you have somewhere to be."  
Luke groaned down the line,  
"But…"  
She laughed,  
"Luke."  
"Okay, okay!" He sighed deeply. "I'll see you tonight, B."  
"See you tonight."

* * *

Brogan dressed in her black jeans, and she wore a navy blue jumper. Sliding on her converses, she then grabbed her grey beanie, and she slid it onto her head. She heard her phone beep, and as she picked it up, she smiled, seeing Luke's text.

**Luke:** We're outside. :) xx

Brogan picked up her coat and bag, and then she made her way out of her hotel room, and down the corridor, towards the lift. Pressing the button, the lift doors opened straight away, and then she pressed the ground floor. When she reached the ground floor, Brogan walked out of the lift, and she walked across the hotel lobby, and walked out of the entrance. Walking over to the familiar car, Brogan opened the back door, and she smiled,  
"Hi!" She greeted the three of them, climbing into the back.  
Luke grinned instantly,  
"Hey, you." He greeted.  
As Brogan buckled her seatbelt, Luke placed his hand close to the side of her leg. She looked down, slyly, at his hand, and she smiled to herself, looking at him; the two of them smiling at each other.  
"So, you excited for ice-skating then?" Tamera asked.  
Brogan looked beside Luke, and she pulled a face,  
"Suppose so."  
Tamera laughed,  
"B, I promise you, you'll be fine."  
"Yeah, besides." Sam started, looking over his shoulder and looking at her. "You've got Lukey boy to protect you." He smirked at the two.  
Both Brogan and Luke rolled their eyes playfully, and then they smiled at each other. Sam and Tamera winked at each other, trying not to laugh out loud, and then Sam turned back to the front.

* * *

When they arrived at the ice-rink, they all climbed out, and walked inside to the counter. Luke walked as close as possible to Brogan; their hands brushing as they walked. After paying and getting their skates, the girls put their bags into a locker, and Brogan got out her camera; causing Luke to grin wide at her. Walking outside to the rink, Brogan took a deep breath, and she filmed herself,  
"Guys, I'm really scared right now." She told the camera.  
Luke laughed,  
"Awe!" He looked at her. "Pass me your camera. I'll film, so you can get your balance, okay?"  
Brogan nodded, handing him the camera. Luke stepped onto the ice, filming his feet, and then he filmed himself,  
"I'm a pro." He laughed, losing his balance slightly. "Whoa." He mumbled.  
Brogan laughed hard,  
"I thought you were a pro?" She asked.  
Luke stuck his tongue out at Brogan, and then he held out his hand to her,  
"You coming on or what?"  
She looked at him for a few seconds, before sighing and taking hold of Luke's hand.  
"I've got you, you're going to be okay." He assured her, filming Brogan.  
Brogan slowly and carefully stepped onto the ice-rink, and the gripped hold of the side instinctively,  
"It's been ages since I was last on an ice-rink." She told him.  
Luke smiled at her,  
"Well we've got an hour, so you're okay for now."  
"Are Tamera and Sam already on the rink?" She asked, looking up at him.  
Luke nodded,  
"Yeah, they're…" He trailed off, looking around, and then he turned the camera to them; zooming in as he did. "There."  
Brogan looked where Luke was pointing the camera, and then she smiled,  
"Oh, yeah."  
Luke looked back at Brogan, zooming out, and he smiled,  
"Right. Come on you. This is silly now."  
Luke tugged her very gently, and then he slowly skated with her. Brogan slowly let go of the side of the rink, and she squealed quietly. Luke put the camera in front of them both, so he was filming them,  
"See? You're doing so well!"  
Brogan smiled at him, and she moved closer to him, as they skated together; still holding hands.  
"You okay?" Luke asked, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.  
She smiled and nodded at him,  
"Yeah." She replied.  
Luke grinned, and the two skated around the rink slowly. He shut off the camera, putting it in his coat pocket, and Brogan glanced over at Tamera and Sam, gasping quietly. Luke looked at her instantly, and then he looked at where she was looking. Brogan and Luke's mouths dropped open, seeing that the two were sharing a kiss. They then looked at each other, and grinned.  
"Well, it's about time." Luke told her.  
Brogan nodded fast,  
"Uh huh!" She shivered slightly.  
"You cold?" He asked.  
"Just a little." Brogan replied.  
Luke stopped skating, causing Brogan to stop too, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Brogan smiled to herself, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him back. Luke kissed the top of her head softly, making Brogan smile bigger against his chest. She was happy in this moment. Happy and content.


	14. Chapter 14

"Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted a drink or something. But it doesn't matter."  
Luke said, before he started to leave.  
"Wait!"  
Luke turned back round, and he raised his eyebrows at George.  
"You're a guy!"  
Brogan laughed,  
"No?!" She gasped, sarcastically.  
George rolled his eyes,  
"You can help me!"  
"With?" Luke asked, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion.  
"I like someone - Alex, to be specific. And I was wondering if you could help me?  
How do I tell her?"  
"Aren't you older than me?" Luke asked.  
"Yes, but you're cooler." Brogan pointed out. Luke smirked and opened his mouth.  
"Don't let it go to your head." Brogan added.  
He scoffed, and he walked inside,  
"Okay, I'll help ya."  
Brogan crossed her arms over her chest,  
"What makes you think you can help him?"  
"He got you, didn't he?" George butted in.  
Brogan gasped, looking up at him, hitting his arm playfully,  
"I'm leaving. Have fun!"  
As Brogan walked past Luke, he grinned at her, causing Brogan to smile, and she walked out of the room; heading towards the runners room.

* * *

"Hi, guys. So I've barely been filming today, because I had a day off yesterday, so I'm just getting back into work. But, um, yeah. It's after lunch now, so I promise to keep you all updated with what the boys are doing." Brogan told her camera, as she stood in the runner's room. Turning off her camera, Brogan sat down, and she decided to quickly film another small snippet. Turning her camera back on, she turned the camera to her, "Oh, and, Kate? I miss you, Ginge!" Brogan pouted to her camera, and then she smiled. "See you tomorrow!" She stopped recording, and then she heard a knock at the door. Looking up, she smiled seeing Luke.  
"Looks like I finally get some alone time with you." He said, walking inside and closing the door behind him.  
"Oh?" Brogan asked, raising her eyebrows at him.  
"Mhm." Luke smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Aren't you supposed to be-?"  
Luke cut her off, by kissing her lips softly once,  
"Yes, I am. Which is why I've come here to tell you, that we're going on a date on Monday night."  
"Oh, we are, are we?" Brogan asked, letting out a laugh.  
Luke grinned, nodding,  
"Yep!"  
"And where are we going?" She smiled.  
"Now that part, my dear, is a secret." Luke grinned bigger, and he kissed her lips softly once again.  
"Now, I'm off before you kill me." He teased, letting go of Brogan's waist, and he quickly said goodbye, before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Later on, Brogan's phone started to ring.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hi, it's me." Katie said down the line. "I'm bored." She sighed deeply.  
Brogan laughed,  
"I told you, you would be."  
"Tamera text me, and she told me that she wishes I was there." Brogan could tell that she was pouting.  
"Hey, I wish you were here, too!" She defended.  
Katie sighed deeply,  
"No, I know, B! I'm just so bored!"  
"Kate, you're from London! Go and see your friends or something."  
"Mmm. Might do." Katie mumbled.  
"Have fun." She told her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Have fun with lover boy."  
Brogan laughed,  
"Bye, Ginge!"  
"Bye, Shorty."  
"Brogan?" Her manager said, opening the door.  
She looked up,  
"Yeah?"  
"Please can you help assist Jamie in the hair and makeup room, please?"  
Brogan smiled at her, and she nodded, walking out of the room, and she walked down to the hair and makeup room.  
"Hi, Jamie." She smiled.  
"Thank god!" Jamie said.  
Brogan raised her eyebrows, laughing, and she glanced down at Luke in the chair,  
"What's wrong?"  
"Can you tell Jamie that I just want my hair how I usually have it?"  
"Everyone loved it scraped back, though!" Jamie complained.  
Brogan opened her mouth slightly, and then she closed her mouth again,  
"Uh..."  
"Brogan." Luke pouted.  
"I-it-I..." Brogan stuttered. "This really isn't my place." She told them.  
"Well, we've been discussing it for over twenty minutes now, so." Jamie looked up at her.  
Brogan sighed,  
"I dunno. He's singing a simple song. Y'know? It's a slow love song. So maybe..." She trailed off, looking at Luke, and then she smiled apologetically at Jamie.  
He nodded,  
"Right." He mumbled.  
Luke winked at Brogan, making her blush slightly, and then she rushed out of the hair and makeup room, heading towards the stage.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone pretty quick, and it was now Saturday. All the contestants were nervous, and it seemed that the runners were getting more and more busy as the weeks went on. Brogan had barely seen Luke tidy for longer than five minutes a time. She grabbed the performance list, seeing the he was performing second. Taking that into account, Brogan walked into the hair and makeup, seeing that  
Hannah was getting her final touch ups on her makeup,  
"Hannah. You're needed in 2." She told her.  
"Okay, B." She smiled, as the makeup artist finished her makeup, and she stood up, walking over to Brogan.  
They walked out of the hair and makeup department, and they headed to the stage,  
"Good luck tonight." Brogan said.  
"Thanks, Brogan. I just really want to perform it now."  
Brogan smiled,  
"I bet."  
They arrived at the stage doors, and Hannah got into position. As her name was called, the doors opened, and then Brogan jumped, feeling someone tap her shoulder.  
"Relax." Luke laughed. "It's just me."  
Brogan smiled at him, folding her arms over her chest,  
"You excited to perform?"  
"What d'you think?" He asked with a grin on his face.  
Brogan couldn't help but copy his grin.  
"You ready for your surprise?" Luke asked.  
She laughed,  
"Oh my god, you've been teasing me all week! What is it?!"  
"You'll see when I perform." He grinned again.  
Brogan groaned playfully,  
"You're so mean to me."  
"Yes." He pecked her lips softly. "Yes, I am."  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"You better be ready to go on."  
He saluted her,  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am."  
She laughed,  
"You're a cheeky fucker!"

* * *

After Hannah's performance was done, and the judges had given Hannah their opinions, Dermott said Luke's name. There was a roar of cheers, which made Brogan smile, as the doors opened, and Luke got into position. Brogan rushed to where there was a TV, so she could watch his performance; like she always did with the boys. After the videotape, Luke came onto the screen, and her mouth dropped open.  
"Babe... That's you." Katie told her.  
Katie was right. Luke had used clips from her vlogs, as the large screens behind him.  
She was in shock, but her heart was racing. She felt so happy in this moment, and she knew that Luke wanted to express his feelings to her in someway or another. And this was his way.

* * *

After his performance, Brogan was stood waiting for Luke to return from his performance. He walked into the green room, and Brogan rushed over, wrapping her arms around his waist,  
"You, are the sweetest." She told him.  
Luke smiled, wrapping his arms around her, and he kissed the top of her head softly,  
"Glad you liked it." He murmured against the top of her head.  
Brogan smiled up at him, and she shook her head,  
"I can't believe you did that."  
Luke grinned,  
"Well, believe it, Brog."  
It was after the show, and all the contestants had left the studios, and were heading back to the house. Brogan and Katie left the studios, and flagged down a taxi. When they got in and told the taxi driver, Brogan leaned back in her seat, and she got out her phone, clicking on twitter.

**[Fan's username]:** Oh my god! ** LukeFriendMusic**  
did a montage of himself and ** blnx3** together from  
her vlogs! How sweet is that?!  
**[Fan's username]:** If that doesn't tell you they're  
dating, then I don't know what will. ** LukeFriendMusic blnx3  
blnx3:** My boys were amazing tonight!  
** LukeFriendMusic nickymcdonald1  
samcallahan94** xoxoxo

"I don't think you realise how much reaction Luke got tonight." Katie told her.  
Brogan looked at her,  
"What d'ya mean?"  
"The whole montage? Everyone knows you're dating."  
Brogan smiled at her,  
"Just because he used me, doesn't mean we're dating."  
Katie rolled her eyes playfully at her,  
"Suuuuuure."  
Brogan shook her head and laughed, and then she looked back down at her phone.

**LukeFriendMusic: blnx3** thanks, Brog! Means  
a lot. :) xx  
**KatieJohnson: LukeFriendMusic blnx3** you two  
make me sick to my stomach. ;) x  
**blnx3: KatieJohnson LukeFriendMusic** oh.  
Charming, lmfao. You do realise you're right  
beside me, right? ;) xo  
**LukeFriendMusic: blnx3 KatieJohnson** always  
full of compliments, aren't you, Katie? :P x  
**KatieJohnson: LukeFriendMusic blnx3  
**well, you know me... ;) x

Brogan hit Katie's arm playfully, and the two girls laughed. As the taxi driver stopped outside the Holiday Inn, they split the fare, and then climbed out. Linking arms, they walked inside the hotel and straight towards the lift.  
"Why did today feel ten times more tiring?" Katie asked, running a hand through her hair.  
Brogan frowned and shrugged, the doors opened, and they walked into the lift,  
"No idea, but I feel so tired."  
Katie nodded in agreement,  
"I hate Sundays." She pouted.  
Brogan pouted back, and she nodded,  
"You've already lost Abi."  
"Ugh, don't remind me. I hated saying goodbye to her."  
Brogan smiled at her sympathetically, and then the doors opened at their floor.  
Stepping out, the two girls walked down the corridor, and when they reached Katie's room, Brogan gave her a hug, and then she walked to her own room; walking inside.  
"Hello?" Brogan answered, as her phone started ringing.  
"Hey." Luke replied.  
She smiled,  
"Hiya. How ya doin'?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Exhausted, though."  
"Yeah, me too." Brogan sighed deeply.  
"What're you doing then?" Luke asked.  
"I've literally just walked into my room. So I'm going to edit my video, have a bath, and then upload my video."  
"Now that sounds like a very relaxing way to end the day."  
Brogan giggled,  
"What about you?" She asked, walking over to her bed, taking off her coat.  
"Well, now I'm wishing I was with you and getting a bath."  
Brogan blushed deeply, and she smiled,  
"Pervert."  
Luke laughed,  
"I'm just messing."  
"Mhm!" Brogan teased.  
Luke laughed again,  
"Nah, I'm just laying in bed. I'm knackered."  
"You should sleep then." She told him softly.  
"I wanna talk to you." Luke whined.  
"Awe! Well, we can text until you fall asleep. How about that?"  
Luke sighed deeply,  
"Fine." He mumbled.  
Brogan smiled,  
"Okay, so text me, yeah?"  
"Will do."  
"Bye."  
"Bye, B."  
Hanging up the call, Brogan sat down on her bed, and she got to work with her video.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Monday night, and Brogan was sitting in her hotel room alone. There was no date. Not anymore. As she sat on the floor, her back against the bed, Brogan thought back to when Luke came up to her after lunch. He told her that he had to cancel, and that he was sorry. Brogan knew that he was working harder, because he was in the bottom two with Sam yesterday. She wasn't going to lie, Brogan was disappointed. He had got her all excited, and now, she was alone, doing nothing.

**Luke:** So sorry about cancelling, B.  
Promise I'll make it up to you. xx

Brogan sighed slightly, as she read his message. She didn't reply. She didn't know what to say back. That it was okay? Because it didn't feel okay. Being honest, Brogan felt like shit. Standing up, Brogan decided to have a nice bath, and change into her pyjamas. Even though she had felt disappointed for the rest of the day, Brogan still vlogged, acting as if everything was okay. She looked at her laptop, knowing she still had to edit it together and upload it. But, suddenly, she couldn't be bothered. It seemed like too much energy.

* * *

After she began running her bath, Brogan took off her clothes, and she wrapped her dressing gown around her, tying her hair up as well. There was a knock at her door. Sighing, Brogan walked over and she opened it up. A new wave of disappointment rushed through her, when she saw Katie standing there.  
"Hey!" Katie greeted her.  
Of course Katie knew what had happened, and, of course, she knew Katie was here to take her mind off things.  
"Hey." Brogan greeted, plastering a smile on her face.  
Opening the door wider, Katie walked in, and Brogan shut the door after her.  
"Having a bath?" Katie asked, hearing the water running.  
Brogan nodded, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
"How're you feeling?"  
She shrugged,  
"Okay."  
"Brogan..."  
"What?" She swallowed. "I'm fine."  
Katie nodded, deciding to drop the subject.  
"Well, I'll leave you to it then."  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."  
She smiled at Brogan, and then walked out of her room.

* * *

When her bath was run, Brogan closed the bathroom door behind her, and she put her phone on the side of the bath, with the music playing. Taking off her dressing gown, Brogan climbed into the bath, and she sighed in relief.  
Climbing out of the bath, Brogan wrapped a towel around her head and body, and she picked up her phone, walking out of the bathroom; shivering slightly from the new temperature.  
"Hello?" Brogan answered, putting her phone on loudspeaker.  
"Hey, B. It's me." Luke's voice said down the line.  
"Hey."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good." She paused. "How are you?"  
"I'm knackered." He laughed.  
"Awe." Brogan replied, trying to keep the conversation light.  
"I still feel really bad about cancelling our date." He admitted. "But I'll make it up to you, I promise. We'll do something on Wednesday, yeah?"  
"Okay, if you're sure." Brogan replied.  
"I am. Look, I gotta go. I'll text you later."  
"Okay. Bye."  
The two hung up, and Brogan threw her phone beside her, and then she lied back on her bed, sighing deeply.

* * *

**[YouTube username]:** How come there wasn't  
that much of Luke today? :(  
**Brogan replied to this comment:** Luke was busy  
rehearsing most of the day. xo  
**[YouTube username]:** Awe, it's proper sad not  
seeing Sam in your vlogs anymore. :(  
**Brogan replied to this comment:** Couldn't agree more. :(  
**[YouTube username]:** Do you do anything else,  
except from vlog contestants? Lol.  
**Brogan replied to this comment:** Um, obviously. I  
wouldn't be there to just film contestants. My job is  
to get the boys category to where they're needed  
at particular times. It just so happens that the studios  
have allowed the runners to film while we work. It makes  
work ten times more fun, and it makes the day rush by.

**LukeFriendMusic:** Today has been hectic!  
Looking forward to getting home and  
relaxing!  
**blnx3:** I'm pretty sure ** KatieJohnson **said she  
was going to Skype me... #bored  
**KatieJohnson: blnx3** you're right, I did! But my  
dad just text me asking him to Skype... Rain check?  
**blnx3: KatieJohnson** yeah, yeah sure.  
**blnx3:** Second time I've been dumped today... Lol.

**Luke:** Hey, what's with the tweet? :/ xx  
**Brogan:** What do you mean? xo  
**Luke:** "Second time I've been dumped today." xx  
**Brogan:** Well... Basically what it says, aha. xo  
**Luke:** Are you mad at me? :/ xx  
**Brogan:** What makes you think that? xo  
**Luke: **With the way you're texting, it  
seems like you are... xx  
**Brogan:** Oh, right. xo  
**Luke:** B, I really am sorry. I just don't want to  
be in the bottom two again. xx  
**Brogan:** Yeah, and I understand that. I told  
you, it's fine. xo  
**Luke:** Doesn't seem it. xx  
**Brogan:** Well it is. xo  
**Luke:** Okay then. xx  
**Brogan:** Okay. xo

Brogan sighed deeply, throwing her phone beside her on the bed. She felt selfish. Of course Luke wanted to focus on his next performance. Getting in the bottom two really brought his mood down on Sunday night. Now he wanted to come back fighting, and show the nation what he was capable of. She was just feeling sorry for herself, because everyone else seemed to have something to do, and she didn't.


	16. Chapter 16

It was now Wednesday. Tuesday had come and gone in a blur, and even though Brogan was still holding her false, "I really didn't mind" facade, she knew that Luke could see right through her act. Nonetheless, it was Wednesday, which meant it was their date night. Brogan had a huge wave of excitement hit her when she woke up this morning. She just couldn't wait to spend some proper alone time with Luke again. It felt that the two had barely seen each other this week. And even though Brogan understood why, she still didn't like the sinking feeling inside her.  
"So, what are you and loverboy doing tonight then?" Katie asked.  
Brogan blushed slightly, and she shrugged slightly,  
"No idea." She admitted.  
"Yeah, well. He's got a lot of making up to do." Brogan gave her a look, and Katie shrugged. "Just saying."  
"Good morning, ladies." Luke greeted them, as he walked into the room.  
Brogan and Katie looked and smiled at him,  
"Hi."  
Luke came over to Brogan, and he held her hand, kissing her cheek softly. Brogan smiled again instantly, feeling her cheeks blush.  
"I'm looking forward to tonight." He said softly in her ear.  
Brogan smiled bigger at him, turning her face to look at Luke,  
"Me too." She replied honestly.  
Luke pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket, and he handed it to Brogan,  
"These are the details of the date." He told her. "Open later."  
Grinning bigger at her, Luke kissed Brogan's cheek again, before waving at Katie,  
"Right, I gotta go. Nicky wanted a word about something. See ya." Winking at Brogan, he then turned and walked out of the room.  
Brogan looked down at the envelope, reading the words on the front:

OPEN DURING YOUR LUNCH BREAK. X

* * *

Lunch finally came around, and the curiosity was killing Brogan. Actually, Brogan had decided to put the envelope to the back of her mind. The curiosity was actually killing Katie. Thankfully though, Brogan had escaped from Katie, and she had found herself alone in the runner's room. Closing the door behind her, Brogan pulled the envelope from out of her back pocket, and she stared down at the words Luke had written on it. Smiling to her, Brogan waited no longer, and she turned it over, opening the letter. Pulling out the piece of paper, Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together, seeing a hotel room key card in the envelope, too.

Hi, B.  
I hope you waited until lunch to see this,  
and I'm so sorry if Katie was bugging you all  
day... I know what she's like. ;)

I guess you've already seen the key card that's  
also slotted in the envelope. If not - surprise, lol!  
Don't worry; I'm not expecting anything like  
that to happen tonight. :)  
But I did want privacy. I wanted to go on a  
date with you, with no chance of paparazzi spotting  
us, and taking pictures. So instead, I booked  
a hotel room for us. Yes, I could've just used  
yours, but then that'd take the surprise out of  
the whole night... I'll meet you in room 456 tonight  
at 7... And don't worry about what to wear.  
I love what you're wearing now. :)

Love, Lukey. xx

Brogan grinned to herself, once she finished reading Luke's letter, and then she folded it back up, putting the letter and key card back into the envelope. Sighing happily, Brogan put the envelope back into her back pocket, and she made her way out of the runner's room, and she walked down the corridor. As she walked, Brogan heard someone wolf-whistle. Furrowing her eyebrows together, Brogan turned around, and then she instantly rolled her eyes playfully, with a smile on her face.  
"Hey!" Luke greeted her with a grin on his face.  
"Hi." She smiled.  
Luke reached Brogan, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders,  
"So...?" He asked, as he started walking them both towards the canteen.  
"So...?" Brogan teased.  
Luke laughed,  
"Did you read my letter?"  
Brogan laughed as well,  
"Yes! Yes, I did!"  
"And?" Luke asked, looking at her closely.  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"It should be a good night." She replied truthfully.  
Luke sighed in relief, and he kissed her cheek softly,  
"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

It was the end of the day. Brogan and Katie got their things together and Brogan put her camera away. Her heart was racing with excitement, at the thought of spending time with Luke tonight. Her phone vibrated, and she slid it out of her jeans pocket.

**Luke:** Can't wait to see you tonight.  
Just finishing up in wardrobe, and then I'm  
off back to the house to get ready. See  
you soon, B. :) xx  
**Brogan:** Excited for our date tonight! Me and  
Katie are just leaving, and then I'm going to  
get ready straight away! I'll see you soon, Lukey. :} xo

**KatieJohnson:** Me and ** blnx3** have got some  
funny footage today... Although I think someone's  
vlog won't be out today. ;)  
**blnx3:** ** KatieJohnson** hey, you! I definitely will  
be getting my vlog out tonight!  
**KatieJohnson: blnx3** we'll see... It's 5:45 now...  
Can you really edit and get ready for 7 at the same time?

Brogan scoffed at Katie, as they both climbed into the back of the taxi.  
"Just sayin'." Katie reasoned.  
Brogan frowned at her, slowly beginning to chew on her bottom lip, as she thought about it.  
"I doubt your subscribers will mind if you miss one day." Katie said softly.  
Brogan shrugged slightly,  
"I'm sure Luke won't mind..." She trailed off.  
"No." Katie said sternly. "Tonight is your date night. I don't want you rushing to get ready at the last minute, because you were too busy editing a damn vlog! Now you get your phone out, and you tell everyone that you're not posting a video tonight!"  
Under the watchful stare of Katie, Brogan slid out her phone, and she opened Twitter.

**blnx3:** Hi, lovelies! Sorry, but I won't  
be posting a video today! I need to be ready  
for 7PM, and I won't have time to do both!  
**blnx3:** I'll be posting an extra long vlog tomorrow,  
of today's filming, as well as tomorrow's!

Brogan looked at Katie,  
"Happy?"  
Katie grinned,  
"Delighted."  
Rolling her eyes playfully, Brogan reluctantly smiled back at her, sliding her phone away.  
As they arrived at the hotel, it was Katie's turn to pay for the taxi. They then climbed out, and walked into the hotel.  
"So, you excited for tonight?" Katie asked.  
Brogan smiled instantly at the thought of tonight,  
"Yeah." She replied.  
Katie watched her closely, waiting for her to continue. As in on cue, Brogan sighed slightly,  
"I'm also kinda nervous."  
"That's expected." She nodded. "You've only just started dating like, last week."  
Brogan nodded too, and they stepped into the lift, pressing the third floor.

* * *

It was almost 7. And even though Luke had said that what she wore didn't matter, Brogan still wanted to make the effort. She had re-straightened her hair, and reapplied her makeup. Changing into a pair of black tights, a black leather skirt, and a see-through, long-sleeved, cream blouse, with gold sequins around the collar, Brogan tugged at her vest, that she wore under her blouse. Giving herself a final once over, Brogan decided that she was as ready as she could be. Grabbing her handbag, Brogan was relieved that it wasn't going to be too far away from where she was. Picking up Luke's letter, Brogan checked the time on her phone, and realising it was time to leave, she walked out of her hotel room, heading to the lift.  
Arriving outside 456, she got out the hotel room key card, and she took a deep, nervous breath, before she unlocked the door and walked inside. Brogan gasped, instantly seeing a table in the centre of the room. There were two lit candles in the middle of the table, with plates on either side, where the chairs were. Rose petals were scattered around the table, making Brogan smile and blush slightly. She heard soft music playing, and as she slowly walked further into the room, she saw Luke sitting in an armchair. He was looking at her already, a smile plastered on his face. He stood up, making his way over to her,  
"How did I know you'd change?" He said as he reached her, taking hold of her hand.  
Brogan blushed deeply, and she smiled,  
"I've been wearing them to work. Of course I was going to change."  
Luke kissed her lips softly once,  
"You look beautiful." He whispered softly.  
Brogan blushed even deeper, and then she let her eyes roam over his attire,  
"You look very handsome." Brogan complimented.  
Luke had gone for a smarter look; wearing dress shoes, dark blue, skinny jeans, and a floral print shirt. He grinned,  
"Glad you think so." He gestured to the table. "Shall we?"  
Brogan nodded, and she let Luke lead them both to the table for two. Setting her bag down on the floor beside a chair, the two sat down, and Brogan tucked her hair behind her ears.  
"This is beautiful." She commented.  
Luke smiled,  
"Wanted to make it special, didn't I?"

* * *

After they ate, Brogan and Luke stayed seated at the table. They talked and laughed for what seemed like hours.  
"Want to sit down on the sofa?" Luke asked. "It'd be more comfortable."  
Brogan glanced over her shoulder, seeing the sofa, which she hadn't realised, was there, and then she looked back at Luke, smiling, and she nodded,  
"Sure."  
Luke smiled, and he stood up, Brogan doing the same, and they walked over to the sofa. Sitting down, Luke instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, and he pulled her into him. Letting out a small squeal, Brogan smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Tonight's been a good night." Luke murmured, as he played with her fingers.  
Brogan nodded, sighing in contentment,  
"It really has." She looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered.  
"You're welcome." He replied, his voice husky.  
Luke leaned down, kissing Brogan's lips gently. She brought her hand up to his cheek, as she turned her body to face his. Luke wrapped his arms more securely around her waist, bringing Brogan even more closely to him. Pulling away slowly, the two looked at each other, and Brogan couldn't help but swallow slowly, seeing the look on Luke's face.


End file.
